


Only a Fake

by khanysha



Category: Måneskin (Band), X Factor (Italy) RPF, X Factor RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khanysha/pseuds/khanysha
Summary: "Volevo chiederti un favore. Ma è una cosa un po'... particolare" disse, agitato."Dimmi. Ti giuro che non ti giudico""Ok, allora: vorrei che tu facessi finta di essere il mio ragazzo" quasi urlò Thomas. Ethan si bloccò di botto e smise di camminare.Cosa?!





	1. Chapter 1

Ethan tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando sentì la campanella dell’ultima ora suonare. Quella giornata era stata lunghissima, ogni giornata in quel periodo sembrava lunghissima. Con gli esami dell’ultimo anno che si avvicinavano gli insegnati gli riempivano di compiti, e ad ogni lezione spiegavano un sacco di cose. Iniziò a sistemare i libri nello zaino quando percepì un’ombra davanti a sé. Alzò gli occhi e si ritrovò davanti Thomas Raggi, che lo guardava ansioso. I capelli biondi gli ricadevano sulla faccia coprendogli quasi completamente gli occhi. La divisa della scuola, a cui mancava la giacca, che stava tenendo in mano, gli cadeva un po’ larga sulle spalle, e la cravatta bordeaux a righe nere era leggermente allentata sul collo. Ethan pensò che quel ragazzino, in quel momento, non sembrava uno dei classici ragazzetti ricchi che frequentavano quella scuola, cosa che in realtà era.   
“Ehi!” lo salutò Thomas.  
“Ciao” rispose il moro. Era leggermente stranito, lui e Raggi non avevano mai avuto un rapporto particolarmente stretto nel corso negli anni, si erano limitati a delle interazioni minime e a qualche chiacchera di circostanza.   
“Io…ehm…ti va di fare un pezzo di strada insieme? Vorrei chiederti una cosa” propose un ragazzo, dopo un iniziale tentennamento.   
“…ok” accettò Ethan. Finì di raccogliere le sue cose e, dopo essersi messo lo zaino in spalla, si avviarono insieme verso l’uscita della scuola.   
Uscirono dalla scuola e iniziarono a passeggiare per il vialetto acciottolato del giardino della scuola, prendendo la strada pedonale ed evitando il cortile delle macchine, visto che nessuno dei due doveva prendere l’auto.  
Ormai stavano camminando in silenzio ormai da un po’, quando Ethan iniziò a considerare la situazione imbarazzante. In genere non era uno che parlava più di tanto ma, considerando che Thomas gli aveva chiesto di parlare, gli sembrava un po’ strano.  
“Allora” iniziò “che volevi dirmi?” Raggi incassò le spalle e infilò le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni.  
“Volevo chiederti un favore. Ma è una cosa un po’… particolare” disse, agitato.  
“Dimmi. Ti giuro che non ti giudico”  
“Ok, allora: vorrei che tu facessi finta di essere il mio ragazzo” Ethan si bloccò di botto e smise di camminare.   
Cosa? Si disse.  
“Cosa?” disse. Di sicuro aveva capito male. Thomas raggi gli aveva appena chiesto di essere il suo ragazzo? Per finta?  
“Vorrei che tu fossi il mio ragazzo. Per finta” ridisse, rendendo tutto reale “Posso pagarti, eh” aggiunse subito dopo, come se fosse una cosa super importante. Ethan non poté trattenersi dal ridere.  
“Ok… è uno scherzo, vero? Adesso il tuo amico David uscirà fuori da qualche parte con una telecamera in mano” disse.   
“Una telecamera, Torchio? Cosa siamo, negli anni ‘80?” lo prese in giro il biondo. Poi tirò fuori le mani dalle tasche e se ne passò una per spostarsi il ciuffo “E comunque non è uno scherzo, giuro! È che… uff è una situazione un po’ strana, lo capisco. Ma ho fatto un casino e mi serve un finto fidanzato.”   
Ethan si chiese come facesse quel ragazzo a dire di volere un finto fidanzato suonando così naturale “Se mi spiegassi perché vuoi un ‘finto fidanzato’ forse ti aiuterei” disse, il biondo fece una risatina isterica.  
“Ecco, allora: praticamente ai miei non piace tanto che io esca quasi tutte le sere, con Damiano e gli altri, e che torni sempre alle 5 di mattina mezzo ubriaco. Sai come vanno queste cose, no?” no, Ethan in verità non sapeva, ma lo lasciò continuare “e quindi in questo ultimo mese potrei aver detto ai miei, per convincerli a farmi uscire, che …mi sono messo insieme a te. Loro ti conoscono, soprattutto mia madre conosce bene la tua” questo era vero, ogni tanto sua madre gli raccontava delle uscite di shopping con la signora Raggi “sanno che sei un ragazzo apposto. Che prendi sempre bei voti e sei responsabile. Così ho pensato che se avessi detto ai miei che stavo con te si sarebbero fidati e mi avrebbero lasciato uscire più spesso; ed è stato così, alla fine. Ma adesso è passato un mese e i miei vogliono conoscere il mio favoloso ragazzo!” spiegò Thomas.   
Ethan era sconvolto. Non sapeva cosa dire, gli veniva solo una cosa da dire:  
“E’ la cosa più stupida che io abbia mai sentito”  
“Lo so! Ma ti giuro che è tutto vero! Non è uno scherzo. Per favore devi aiutarmi” disse con sguardo implorante “Ti pago anche, per favore, lo sai che me lo posso permettere” quest’ultima affermazione fece un po’ risentire Ethan; probabilmente il biondino non l’aveva fatto apposta, ma gli aveva implicitamente ricordato che lui era ricco, mentre Ethan era solo un ragazzo di periferia che si poteva permetter di frequentare quella scuola privata solo perché aveva una borsa di studio. E che quindi non sarebbe mai stato alla stessa altezza di Thomas Raggi e i suoi amici.   
Però dentro di sé sapeva che dei soldi extra gli sarebbero stati utili. Non dover dipendere dai suoi ogni volta che voleva comprarsi qualcosa sarebbe stata bello, e avrebbe anche aiutato con le spese della casa. Avrebbe potuto spiegare quei soldi in più dicendo che dava ripetizione ai ragazzini, o cose del genere.  
“Quanto mi daresti?” si odiò un po’ per aver detto quella frase. Si stava praticamente prostituendo.  
“Non so… facciamo 500 a volta” Ethan sgranò gli occhi sorpreso. 500€ a volta?   
“A volta?” chiese, senza capire. ok, adesso sembrava davvero che stresserò contrattando per una scopata.  
“Si, beh, sai tipo domani i miei ti vorrebbero invitare a cena, però sicuramente vorranno vederti altre volte. E anche le mie sorelle, ovviamente. Per ogni volta di darei 500 euro. È troppo poco?” chiese. Ethan avrebbe voluto scoppiargli a ridere in faccia. A lui cinquecento euro sembravano pochi? Erano praticamente mezzo stipendio.   
“E io cosa dovrei…” non sapeva bene come continuare il discorso, ma Thomas capì per lui.   
“Oh! Niente di che: vieni a cena a casa mia. Fai finta di stare insieme a me, reggi il gioco. Al massimo ci terremo la mano” Thomas ormai aveva capito che il ragazzo stava per cedere, stava sorridendo entusiasta.  
Ethan prese un respiro profondo “Ok, va bene accetto” disse infine. Raggi esultò in maniera totalmente inappropriata, saltò in aria con il pungo al cielo facendo un urletto poco virile. Poi corse ad abbracciarlo, ringraziandolo un numero infinito di volte.  
Quando Ethan riuscì a staccarselo di dosso i due si scambiarono i numeri di cellulari, per tenersi in contatto e mettersi d’accordo per l’indomani sera, giorno in cui avrebbero dovuto andare a cena a casa di Thomas.  
Prima di separarsi Thomas si scusò perché non aveva con se abbastanza soldi in quel momento, ma gli promise che ce li avrebbe avuti la volta dopo; Ethan dovette trattenersi di nuovo da non ridergli in faccia e chiedergli “perché in genere hai 500 euro nel portafoglio?”, visto che probabilmente il ragazzo gli avrebbe risposto anche di sì.   
Mentre tornava a casa si diede più volte dello stupido per aver accettato quell’accordo.


	2. La cena

Ethan si guardò allo specchio per l'ennesima volta. Quella sera sarebbe andata a cena con Raggi ei suoi genitori. Si è messo su una camicia nera e degli stretti pantaloni scuri a vita bassa. Infine, ho voluto lasciarli più protetti con i capelli a coprirgli viso, ma conoscendosi, è passato più tardi una buona impressione. Si sentiva estremante agitato. Non era mai stato bravo un mentire, e avevo paura di tradirsi in qualche modo.   
Controllò l'ora sul cellulare e si accorse che mancavano solo pochi minuti all'arrivo del ragazzo. In quel momento gli arrivò una notifica di WhatsApp, e sullo schermo appare il nome di Sonia, la sua migliore amica.

  
 **Da: Sonia**  
"Che stai facendo?   
Ho appena scoperto una cosa STRA-TOS-FE-RI-CA !!! "

Ethan sospirò, non aveva pensato a Sonia. In effetti non conosco un Tommaso Bene, ma per quanto riguarda l'intenzione di mandarla avanti. Decise di ignorare il messaggio per il momento; Sonia quando messaggiava aveva sempre un modo di esprimersi esageratamente entusiastico, di sicuro quella cosa che voleva comunicargli non era così STRA-TOS-FE-RI-CA !! vieni diceva lei.   
Thomas (anche se non è stato ben chiaro perché improvvisamente gli importasse di non far arrabbiare Thomas Raggi).  
In quel momento Thomas gli mandò un messaggio, avvertendolo che era arrivato sotto casa sua. Ethan, dopo aver salutato i suoi, uscì di casa, per poi salire nella macchina sportiva parcheggiata davanti al suo palazzo.   
"Ciao."   
"Ciao. Pronto per stasera? "   
" No "sincero sincero Ethan" ho paura di fare un casino "   
"Tranquillo, andrai benone. Mia mamma ti adora "disse. Thomas era vestito semi-elegante, si era messo una camicia chiara e dei jeans scuri. Ethan fu felice che non si fosse vestito troppo elegante, stava bene così.  
Thomas Raggi imboccò un vialetto sterrato, che li portò davanti ad un cancello in ferro battuto, che si aprì automaticamente al loro arrivo. Entrarono in un viale alberato, pieno di querce, che percorsero fino ad arrivare ad una bianca villa moderna e grandissima.   
"Wao!" Non poté fare a meno di esclamare Ethan. Era la casa più bella che mai visto, ed era solo l'esterno.   
"Bella, vero?" Disse il biondo.   
"E '... fantastico!"   
"Già, è solo il fuori questo" detto questo scesero dalla macchina e si avviarono verso il portone di casa. Ethan riiniziò un sentirsi agitato, e si agitò ancora di più quando Tommaso prese una mano tra la sua.   
"Stai insieme" gli ricordò il ragazzo, mentre suonava il campanello. Il moro non poté fare a meno di annuire.  
La porta si apre e confronta una donna alta e magra, che Ethan riconobbe come la madre di Thomas.   
“Ethan! Che piacere vederti! "Disse, e poi si sporse verso di lui per dargli due baci sulle guance" sono così contento che abbia accettato il nostro invito. Thommy cercava sempre modi per opporsi, ma alla fine l'abbiamo convinto! Venite, la cena è praticamente pronta "disse tutto d'un fiato, mentre si avviarono in sala da pranzo. La sala da pranzo è un grande spazio aperto che comprendeva sia un salotto moderno che un tavolo da pranzo apparecchiato a festa. Trovati già seduti il padre di Tommaso, e due ragazzine che spippolavano al cellulare, che probabilmente erano le sorelle del ragazzo. Il padre di Tommaso, che è stato accorso con orrore essere un omone, si alzò dalla sedia e andò a stringere la mano al ragazzo.  
"Piacere ragazzo. Quindi sei il famoso Ethan, eh? "   
" Piacere "è l'unica cosa che Ethan trovò il coraggio di rispondere. Dopo altri convenevoli si misero a tavola e iniziarono a mangiare.   
Greta, la madre di Thomas, era semper stata molto loquace, e anche quella sera non si smentì, tiene sempre in piedi la conversazione. Ethan praticamente non aprì bocca, se non per rispondere alle domande dirette. Il ragazzo si stava finalmente rilassando, fino a che la sorella più piccola di Tommaso (di cui non ricordava il nome) non aprì bocca. "Allora tu e mio fratello vieni messi insieme?" Chiese.   
"Ehm ... andiamo in classe insieme" Rispondi il moro, non trovando niente di meglio da dire.  
"No, intendo proprio venire avete fatto una fine insieme? Mio fratello è un imbranato colossale e tu sembri timido. Chi ci ha provato per primo? Quando è successo e viene "chiese con tono inquisitorio. Thomas la fulminò con gli occhi "Non sai proprio farti i cazzi tua eh?"  
"Tommaso! Non parlare così a tua sorella! E tu, Diana "'eccome come si chiamava la piccola serpe' pensò Ethan" non fare queste domande, non sono cose che ti riguardano ". Ethan lo ringraziò mentalmente, non era stato molto loquace durante la cena, ma con quel breve intervento avevo rimesso entrambi i figli in riga. Il discorso morì lì e la cena continuò. Arrivati al dolce (una torta al cioccolato che è stata offerta per lo più per tutti) Ethan risciò di avere il primo infarto della sua vita quando Greta disse:  
"Finalmente potrò parlare con tua mamma vi quanto siete carini insieme! Non sai che fatica trattenermi con tua mamma. Tommaso mi ha detto che non le avevi ancora detto che stavate assieme, ma ora che sei venuto a cena qui, suppongo che tu labbia fatto, no? "Ethan quasi si strozzò col pollo. Si girò verso il biondo, seduto di fianco a lui, e lo guardò in cerca di aiuto.   
"Ehm ..." iniziò.   
"In verità Ethan non ha ancora detto niente ai suoi genitori, aspetta il momento giusto" intervenne l'altro ragazzo per lui. Ethan fu immensamente grato a Thomas per averlo salvato, anche se sua mamma fece una faccia delusissima a sentire quelle parole.   
"Capisco" disse lei "mi dispiace non poterne parlare con lei. Ma come tempo, tesoro "e gli rivolgo un sorriso così materno che Ethan si imbarazzò.  
Dopo quel piccolo intoppo la cena filò lisca come l'olio.

Dopo cena Ethan si sentiva sazio e stanco, e non vedeva l'ora di tornare a casa e buttarsi sul letto. "Mamma, puoi andare un attimo in camera mia?" Disse Thomas.   
"Ok, ma lasciate la porta aperta." Chissà cosa credeva avessero fatto in quella camera. "Etama non poté fare un meno di arrossire al solo pensiero.   
" Mamma! Ma dai! "Si lamentò Tommaso.   
" Uff ... va bene. Puoi chiudere la porta ma non una chiave "concesse. Questa è una storia molto bella, ma è anche meglio avere un poster di band e di chitarristi famosi. tutta la stanza.  
"Non dare caso al disordine" lo avvertì Tommaso, vieni a scusarsi "mamma vuole che mi prenda le mie responsabilità e non si può usare alla macchina fotografica di pulirmi. Così devo farlo io "   
" Beh, non mi sembra questo il metodo stia funzionando "scherzò Ethan. Era come in quella camera era esploso un armadio. Il biondo ridacchiò e si mise a cercare fra i cassetti del comodino accanto al suo letto matrimoniale.   
"Suoni?" Chiese, notando una chitarra elettrica posizionata al lato della stanza. "Umm ... si. Mi piace suonare, ma non sono bravissimo "gli rispose, non po 'imbarazzato. "Ecco, tieni. Spero sono tutti "Thomas ha tirato fuori dal cassetto una mazzetta di soldi, Ethan guardò i soldi un disagio.  
"Senti ... ci ho pensato, e non posso accettarli. Alla fine, è stata solo una cena. Mi sento in colpa se li prendessi "gli disse il moro. Era da quando aveva preso quell'accordo che si sentiva ogni volta che pensava ai soldi che l'altro ragazzo doveva dargli.  
"Dai Torchio. Ti ho detto che per me non è un problema "gli ricordò l'altro" Prendili. Sennò sarò io un sentirmi in colpa "Ethan cercò più volte di rifiutare. Ma alla fine il ragazzo insistette così tanto alla fine, esasperato, gli infilò le banconote una forza nella tasca dei jeans. Il movimento gli avevo fatti in modo simile, al punto che avrei dovuto ritrovare praticamente uno sfiorarsi. Non ci sono stato nulla di imbarazzante se non fosse che proprio in quel momento Diana, una delle sorelle di Thomas, entrò in camera senza bussare, sorprendendoli in quella situazione equivoca. Li guardò entrambi con un sopracciglio alzato, facendo una faccia maliziosa "Scusate se vi interrompo, ma mamma dice che devi scendere". Ethan cercò di dire che non stava interrompendo niente,  
Scesero di sotto e, dopo aver salutato tutti, sono dovuto ai ragazzi di casa e Thomas riaccompagno Ethan a casa. Ponendo bene alla serata più strana della loro vita.


	3. Sessione di studio

La mattina dopo la cena con la famiglia di Thomas, Ethan si sentiva agitato. Dover andare a scuola e rivedere il biondo gli sembrava strano. Non sapeva come comportarsi con lui: doveva parlargli o ignorarlo come al solito? Inoltre, c’era ancora la questione dei soldi, che metteva Ethan decisamente a disagio. La sera prima l’altro l’aveva praticamente costretto a prenderli, e gli aveva fatto capire più volte che per lui non era un problema. Ma Ethan in verità si sentiva un po’ una prostituta. Nel dubbio decise di nascondere i soldi e di non usarli mai, neanche per aiutare sua madre per le spese della casa.   
Dopo colazione uscì di casa, fermandosi davanti al palazzo di Sonia, la sua migliore amica. Suonò il citofono e aspettò che scendesse, così da fare un pezzo di strada insieme per andare a scuola, come tutte le mattine.  
“Ciao! Hai finito di ignorarmi?” annunciò la ragazza appena aprì il portone.  
“Cosa?”  
“Ieri non hai risposto al mio messaggio” gli ricordò.  
“Ah…scusa. Appena mi è arrivato il messaggio mia mamma mi ha chiamato per cena, e poi mi è passato di mente” si giustificò, dicendo la prima scusa che gli venne in mente. Per fortuna la sua migliore amica parve crederci (e perché non avrebbe dovuto, non c’erano segreti tra di loro. Fino ad ora) e annuii per fargli capire che aveva capito.  
“Allora, qual è questa notizia FAN-TAS-TI-CA?” chi chiese. Imitando il messaggio della sera prima.  
“STRATOSFERICA!” lo corresse lei. “Oddio, non ci crederai mai! Ieri mia zia ha incontrato, al supermercato dove lavora, la mamma di Thomas Raggi. Sai, quello che viene alla tua scuola per figli di papà” Ethan si irrigidì a sentire quel nome. Aveva paura a sentire dove sarebbe andata a parare quella conversazione. Sonia non si accorse del suo cambio di umore e continuò il suo monologo “e le era sembrato strano, perché non viene quasi mai a fare la spesa; spesso ci va la loro colf. E quindi mia zia gli ha chiesto se ci fosse un’occasione speciale, e lei gli ha detto che stava facendo la spesa perché quella sera…. Tieniti forte Eth! Non ci crederai mai! …quella sera sarebbe venuto a cena il ragazzo di suo figlio! Capito! Il RAGAZZO DI SUO FIGLIO! Adesso dimmi che questa non è una notizia stratosferica!”  
Ethan era sicuro di essere sbiancato. Già a metà discorso aveva capito che quella pettegola della mamma di Thomas aveva cinguettato in giro della sua relazione con il figlio. Che casino! Ma Greta non riusciva mai a tenersi le cose per sé?  
Ethan si impose di riprendere il controllo davanti alla sua amica. “E allora?” commentò, cercano di non mostrare le sue emozioni.  
“E allora?!” gli fece il verso l’amica, visibilmente contrariata dal suo scarso interesse per la faccenda.   
“E allora, caro il mio Ethan, vuol dire che Thomas Raggi è gay, o almeno bisessuale. E ha un ragazzo! Chissà se è carino? Probabilmente è ricco anche lui. Forse viene alla vostra stessa scuola. Hai notato se sta molto vicino a qualcuno in particolare in questo periodo?” Ethan avrebbe tanto voluto che un bus lo investisse in quel momento, per potersi sottrarre a quella conversazione.   
“…no” rispose. Sonia sbuffò “Grazie per il tuo interesse”  
“Perché mi dovrebbe interessare con chi si frequenta Raggi? Saranno fatti suoi, e non dovrebbe interessare neanche a te” gli rispose, franco. Ed era vero. Se non si fosse invischiato in quella situazione del finto-fidanzato non gliene sarebbe fregato nulla della situazione sentimentale di Thomas.   
“Lo dico perché il fatto che lui abbia un ragazzo significa che adesso non sei più il solo in quel postaccio a cui piacciono i ragazzi. E, forse, se in futuro quei due si lasciassero, forse, tu avresti una possibilità” gli fece notare lei.  
“Ma cosa dici!” urlò, guardandola scioccato “non dire queste cose in pubblico. E poi quasi non ci parliamo noi due, è molto irrealistico che succeda una cosa del genere” anche se non era proprio vero che non si parlavano, ma questo Sonia non importava lo sapesse.  
Sonia sbuffò. Ormai erano arrivati alla sua scuola e si dovevano separare. “Ok… mai io lo dico per il tuo bene. Ormai sei all‘ultimo anno delle superiori, dovresti farti un po’ d’esperienza in ambito sessuale”  
“Oddio Sonia, non fare questi discorsi, per favore. Adesso devo andare che sennò faccio tardi” troncò il discorso e si allontanò velocemente da lì, per evitare di sentire l’amica parlare ancora della vita amorosa e sessuale di chicchessia.

Arrivato in classe Raggi l’aveva salutato con un cenno della mano, che lui aveva ricambiato in maniera impacciata. Per fortuna la professoressa di filosofia arrivò in quel momento ed evitò a Ethan l’imbarazzo di decidere se andare a parlare o no col biondo.  
Però a ricreazione fu il biondino a venire da lui.   
“Ciao. Ti va di venire fuori con me… ti devo parlare di una cosa” dal tono che usò capì che voleva parlare della loro cosa e lo seguì fuori dall’aula, fino al grande cortile della scuola. Si misero in un angolo del cortile abbastanza isolato. Il ragazzo si accese una sigaretta e ne offrì una anche a lui, che rifiutò.  
“Allora, venerdì pomeriggio ti andrebbe di andare da me per studiare? Cioè ho pensato che se tu venivi a casa mia, e studiavamo insieme i miei vedranno che mi sto impegnando davvero con lo studio grazie a te”  
“Va bene” acconsentì Ethan. Poi gli sorse un dubbio “Ma studiamo davvero, giusto?” Thomas parve sorpreso.   
“Certo… certo” disse poco convinto.  
“Guarda che lunedì abbiamo il compito di filosofia” gli fece presente Ethan.  
“Ma filosofia è così noiosaaa!” si lamentò il ragazzo, facendo poi una smorfia così teatralmente annoiata e tenera che fece ridere Ethan.  
“A parte che non è vero che è una materia noiosa” lo rimbecco “e poi se non studiamo davvero io non vengo”  
“Che ricattatore!” lo sgridò “e va bene, studieremo davvero” si arrese il ragazzo.  
Ormai aveva finito la sigaretta e stavano per rientrare, quando Ethan gli venne in mente una cosa.   
“Ah, senti… non voglio prendermela con tua mamma, lei è carinissima” mise le mani avanti “però, ecco, oggi la mia migliore amica mi ha detto che tua mamma ieri si è fatta scappare che avresti invitato a cena il tuo ragazzo e… cioè…” non sapeva come continuare il discorso, ma Thomas lo bloccò.  
“Non importa che continui. Ho capito, mi dispiace per mia mamma, è davvero una chiacchierona. Credo sia ‘fiera’ di avere un figlio gay, o qualcosa del genere” disse, mettendo la parola fiera tra virgolette, facendo una smorfia imbarazzata “ma credo che dopo ieri sera, quando gli ho detto che non avevi ancora detto niente ai tuoi, abbia capito che non deve andare in giro a sbandierare la nostra relazione a tutti”   
Ethan tirò un sospiro di sollievo. “Quindi sei gay?” chiese Ethan, prima di potersene rendere conto.  
“Uhm, si. Mi sembrava abbastanza palese visto che ho chiesto a te di farmi da ragazzo. O non sei un ragazzo e non me ne ero accorto?” gli chiese ridacchiando.  
“No! Si! cioè, certo che sono un ragazzo. È stata una domanda stupida, scusa”   
“No, sai, perché i capelli lunghi possono trarre in inganno, in effetti” continuò a prenderlo in giro. Anche se Ethan si sentiva mortificato non poté fare a meno di ridere con lui.  
“Meglio che torniamo dentro. Vogli passare dalla classe di Damiano e Victoria per salutarsi, sennò Vic si preoccupa se non mi vede” 

…..

Venerdì i due ragazzi arrivarono a casa di Thomas subito dopo scuola. Greta li accolse entrambi con un fragoroso bacio sulla guancia. “Mamma, ma cosa fai! Non abbiamo sette anni” si lamentò il figlio a quel gesto.   
“Ma dai, per me sarai sempre il mio bambino! Volete qualcosa da mangiare?”  
“No, grazie signora Raggi, abbiamo già mangiato a scuola” gli rispose Ethan.  
“Ethan, ti ho già detto di chiamarmi Greta. Sicuri sicuri che non volete niente?”  
“Dai mamma, non essere insistente. Noi andiamo in camera a studiare” disse il figlio. Prese Ethan per mano e lo trascinò verso le scale che portavano al piano superiore della casa.  
“Va bene! Io sono qui al pc a lavorare. Se vi serve qualcosa chiamatemi pure” gli urlò la donna, quando ormai erano già a metà scalinata.   
“Si, si” le rispose frettoloso il ragazzo. Arrivarono in camera e Thomas chiuse la porta dietro di sé. Ethan iniziò a tirare fuori i libri dallo zaino.   
“Ah…allora studiamo davvero?” chiese, deluso.   
“Certo! Lunedì abbiamo una verifica. E qualcosa mi dice che tu non sei preparato”. Il ragazzo sbuffò ancora ma poi si decise a tirare fuori i suoi libri.  
……

“Basta Ethan! Stiamo ripassando Hegel da ore!”   
“Va bene, direi che ci siamo impegnati abbastanza per oggi”. Thomas urlò di felicità e si alzò dalla sedia, per poi buttarsi a pancia in giù sul letto matrimoniale, posto al centro della stanza.   
“Vieni qui” si alzò dalla posizione sdraiata e si mise a sedere sul petto. Ethan si irrigidì.  
“Perché?”  
“Dovremmo farci delle foto assieme”  
“Ehm...” non sapeva bene cosa dire. Non voleva fare delle foto insieme al ragazzo, probabilmente in atteggiamenti da “innamorati”, che poi sarebbero finite probabilmente su Instagram. Credeva di essere stato chiaro l’altro giorno, quando gli aveva detto che gli dava noia che sua mamma andasse a dire in giro di loro, ma a quanto pare si era espresso male.  
Thomas, vedendo la sua insicurezza, lo rassicurò. “Tranquillo, non voglio postarle da nessuna parte. È solo che è strano che noi stiamo insieme e non abbiamo nessuna foto di noi. E poi,” continuo, dopo una piccola pausa “beh, ho pensato che potrei lasciare il telefono a giro per casa sbloccato o mettere la nostra foto come blocco schermo, così i miei le vedrebbero”  
“Un po’ macchinosa come cosa, non credi?”   
“Un po’. Ma mia mamma è un’impicciona, non resisterà a guardare nella mia galleria se ne avesse la possibilità”  
Ethan si alzò e andò a sedersi sul letto, vicino al ragazzo.   
“Mi prometti che non le pubblicherai su Instagram o su Facebook?”  
“Certo! Te lo prometto” gli rispose. E lo disse con un tono così sicuro, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, che Ethan non poté fare a meno di credergli.  
Iniziarono a scattare foto di loro due con lo smartphone del biondo.   
“Dovresti sorridere di più” gli disse, quando si misero a guardare i primi scatti  
“E tu dovresti smetterla di toccarti i capelli” gli rispose a tono, Ethan.  
“Uff… così non funziona. Sembriamo solo amici”  
“Uhm. Potremmo stenderci sul letto” propose il moro.  
“Buona idea. Però te sorridi sta volta!”. Si sistemarono sul letto, l’uno di fianco all’altro. Adesso la posizione era molto più intima rispetto a prima. I loro corpo si sfioravano e Ethan riusciva a sentire il calore dell’altro anche da sopra i vestiti. Thomas con una mano alzò il telefono sopra di loro, e con l’altra portò due dita sul viso di Ethan, per poi appoggiargliene ai lati della bocca, forzandolo con le dita a fare un sorriso.  
“Cheese!” esclamò, e poi scattò un paio di foto. Il risultato fu davvero comico; appena le videro scoppiarono a ridere entrambi. Sia Ethan che Thomas avevano un sorriso esagerato in foto, che risultava leggermente mossa per la strana posizione in cui si era messo il biondo. Ethan stava ancora ridendo quando Thomas gli scattò una foto a tradimento.  
“Ecco. Così sei molto più bello” gli disse, mostrandogli l’immagine. Ethan vide se stesso ridere spensierato, con i lunghi capelli sciolti un po’ spettinati che gli ricadevano per metà davanti al viso. Non poté fare a meno di arrossire davanti a quel complimento così sincero del ragazzo.  
“Grazie “biascicò. Così flebilmente che forse l’altro non l’aveva neanche sentito.   
Riiniziarono a scattare. Adesso gli scatti risultavano più naturali. Entrambi ridevano e si guardavano negli occhi, proprio come due innamorati.   
Thomas ad un certo punto lo baciò sulla guancia. Fu un bacio asciutto e veloce, il tempo di uno scatto della fotocamera. ma che a Ethan fece stringere lo stomaco.  
Dopo quel gesto si girò a guardarlo, ed entrambi restarono in silenzio a guardarsi per secondi interminabili.   
Vennero riscossi da qualcuno che bussò alla porta della camera. Scattarono entrambi a sedere, come una molla. Thomas si alzò in piedi e andò ad aprire; non avevano chiuso a chiave, ma per fortuna la persona dall’altro lato della porta non era entrata.  
Era la madre di Thomas.  
“Scusate ragazzi. Ma le tue sorelle erano tornate da scuola. Se volete potete scendere a fare merenda insieme a loro. Sarebbero tanto felici se ci fosse anche Ethan” disse. Poi posò gli occhi sul moro, ancora seduto sul letto. Analizzò i suoi capelli scompigliati e i vestiti sgualciti. Posò gli occhi anche sul figlio e notò come avesse le guance rosse e la camicia della divisa scolastica fuori dai pantaloni. E sogghignò.  
“Ho fatto bene a bussare e a non entrare direttamente. Spero che abbiate anche studiato, ragazzi” disse, con tono saputo.  
“Mamma!” urlò Thomas, e le chiuse la porta in faccia. “Scendiamo subito!” le urlò da dietro la porta. Ethan si mise le mani in faccia, imbarazzato oltre modo. “Lei- lei credeva che- noi” balbettò, a corto di parole.   
“Beh, era questo lo scopo, no?” gli fece notare Thomas, anche se lui era imbarazzato. Si diedero una sistemata e poi si avviarono di sotto, dal resto della famiglia Raggi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota Autrice:
> 
> Ehy! Ciao a tutti! Dopo il capitolo precedente, dove non succedeva niente di che, sono tornata con un nuovo capitolo in cui succede qualcosina. Niente di troppo esplicito, ma un po' di fluff fa sempre bene 😉  
> Se la storia vi sta piacendo mi farebbe molto piacere se lasciaste un commento o una stellina! Grazie di cuore ❤


	4. La Festa

Dopo quel pomeriggio iniziarono a vedersi quasi tutti i pomeriggi per studiare. Soprattutto dopo che l’lunedì Thomas prese 7 alla verifica di filosofia. Sorprendendo sia i suoi genitori che se stesso.  
Erano ormai passati quasi due mesi e la situazione si era assestata. La loro finta relazione stava andando avanti alla grande, ormai Ethan si era abituato a entrare in casa del biondo mano nella mano e a cercare di dargli più attenzioni del solito quando erano in presenza dei parenti del ragazzo. Anche se si vergognava cora un po’ quando salivano in camera sua e si chiudevano la porta alle spalle, memore dell’esperienza dell’altra volta, quando Greta era entrata in camera e aveva pensato di averli interrotti in un momento intimo.  
Per quanto riguardava la questione dei soldi i due ragazzi avevano raggiunto un compromesso. Thomas gli avrebbe insegnato a suonare la chitarra come pagamento. Imparare suonare uno strumento musicale gli sembrava una cosa molto più accettabile che farsi dare dei soldi, visto che lo faceva sentire come se si stesse “prostituendo” come aveva confessato un giorno al biondo. E questo che fece cambiare idea a Thomas sul dargli dei soldi per ripagarlo, e accetto di insegnargli a suonare.

Quel venerdì erano, appunto, a casa Raggi per studiare, ma alla fine avevano passato quasi tutto il pomeriggio a strimpellare con la chitarra.  
Alla fine, arrivarono le otto di sera e rimase anche a cena. Ordinarono cinese e mangiarono in sala da pranzo, anche se l’aria era molto più informale rispetto alla prima volta che era venuto a cena in quella casa. “Ethan, saliamo un attimo di sopra” esordì Thomas, alla fine della cena. Aveva un tono di voce strano, come se avesse qualcosa da nascondergli. Stavano per salire quando la sorella di Thomas esclamò “Stasera mi porti con voi alla festa?” il moro assunse un’espressione confusa.   
“Che festa?” chiese il moro.  
“Ehm... No Adele no che non vieni! Sei troppo piccola” la ragazzina mise il broncio. Iniziò a pregare sua madre, che stroncò le sue lagne sul nascere dando ragione al figlio più grande.  
“Che festa, Thom?” ripeté Ethan.  
“uh, uh! Guai in paradiso!” esclamò, Giorgia, l’altra sorella di Thomas.  
“C’è una festa a casa di un amico stasera. Te l’avevo accennato, ricordi?” disse, supplicandolo con lo sguardo di stare al gioco. Ethan alzò mentalmente gli occhi al cielo. Si era quasi dimenticato che Thomas aveva creato la farsa del finto fidanzato per poter continuare a fare serata.  
“…Si, giusto” rispose dopo un attimo “ma me ne ero scordato. Ho anche la divisa scolastica” gli fece notare. Non voleva mettere in difficoltà l’amico, ma era un dettaglio abbastanza evidente.   
“Non c’è problema. Passiamo da casa tua e ti cambi. E poi andiamo”  
Ethan accettò. Convinto che l’altro l’avrebbe lasciato a casa sua per poi andare al festino da solo.  
Ma quando arrivarono sotto il suo palazzo Thomas gli disse: “Ti aspetto qui, ok?”  
“Come? Credevo che io fossi una scusa così che potessi andare. “  
“Si, ma con te”  
“No se ne parla. Grazie Thomas, ma le feste non fanno proprio per me. E poi i tuoi mica ci sono alla festa” gli rispose il moro. Era stanco e non aveva voglia di andare ad una festa piena di sconosciuti ubriachi; in quel momento voleva solo stare sotto le coperte nel suo lettuccio, a finire il libro che stava leggendo in quel periodo.  
“Per favore Torchio!! Dobbiamo fare delle foto insieme da mettere su Instagram! Siamo una coppia, sarebbe sospetto se non lo facessimo. E poi non ti invito solo per il patto. Siamo amici adesso, sarà divertente!” cercò di convincerlo.   
“No, mi dispiace. Ma so già che non mi sentirei a mio agio... E poi non avevamo una relazione simil segreta perché io non ero ancora pronto per dirla ai miei?” rispose. Ethan si complimentò con se stesso per il suo ragionamento impeccabile, ma poi si girò verso il biondo e si sentì in colpa, Thomas aveva l’espressione più affranta e delusa che avesse mai visto su qualcuno (quasi quasi batteva quella di sua mamma quando le aveva detto che non poteva parlare con la signora Torchio della loro relazione).  
“Ma per favoreeee!” riprovò “dobbiamo renderla più veritiera possibile. E ti giuro che non proverò a baciarti o cose simili”. Ad Ethan in verità non sarebbe dispiaciuto più di tanto, ma evitò di dirlo.  
“…ok, va bene andiamo a quanta festa. Ma non facciamo tardi” gli concesse. Scese dalla macchina e salì a casa, preparandosi ad affrontare con sua madre un discorso probabilmente molto faticoso sul perché tutto d’un tratto avesse deciso di andare ad una festa.   
Si stava facendo convincere troppo facilmente da quel biondino a fare tutto quello che voleva; era sicuramente colpa di quel faccino adorabile.

………………

Capirono immediatamente di essere arrivati alla festa quando sentirono il suono dei bassi di una musica provenire da una casa. Erano poco distante dalla casa di Raggi, sempre nel quartiere ricco della loro citta, ma quasi al limite, infatti non c’erano quasi per niente abitazioni intorno alla casa della festa, il che probabilmente gli permetteva di fare feste così rumorose senza ricevere lamentele dai vicini.  
“Arrivati!” annunciò Thomas, raggiante “Dai che troviamo gli altri così te li presento. Ti prometti che ti divertirai un casino!” Ethan cercò di sorridergli, anche se dentro di sé dubitava si sarebbe divertito in un posto del genere.  
Scesero dalla macchina e si avviarono verso l’ingesso della villetta. Gli aprì un ragazzo che si presentò come Giovanni, il proprietario di casa.

Raggi lo afferrò per un polso e gli urlò nell’orecchio “Andiamo a cercare Victoria e Damiano, così te li presento”. Ethan non poté fare altro che annuire e farsi trascinare dentro quel posto infernale. Dopo 5 minuti di ricerca a vuoto sentirono una voce chiamarlo: “Thom!” urlò un ragazzo dall’altro lato del salone, che Ethan riconobbe immediatamente come Damiano David. Il ragazzo più grande si avvicinò a loro, e il moro si irrigidì, quel ragazzo era troppo bello e sicuro di sé per non farlo sentire a disagio.   
“Ce l’hai fatta a venire!” disse il ragazzo quando si avvicinò a loro. Anche se erano a neanche mezzo metro di distanza stava urlando, la musica lì dentro era davvero troppo alta ‘e non è neanche musica decente’ pensò Ethan, sconsolato.  
“E tu chi sei?” chiese David, accorgendosi della sua presenza. I suoi occhi poi scesero giù e si fissarono sulla mano di Thomas, ancora stretta sul suo polso. Ethan si sentì arrossire sotto quello sguardo e si precipitò a scogliere la stretta, portando poi la mano davanti a Damiano per stringergli ila mano “Sono Ethan Torchio, piacere” disse. Damiano, ovviamente, lo guardò alzando un sopracciglio, divertito da tutta quella formalità.  
“E’ un mio compagno di classe” specificò Thomas. Da quella frase Ethan capì che probabilmente il ragazzo non aveva detto ai sui amici della storia dei ‘finti fidanzati’; e per fortuna, così almeno sembrava ancora più vera la storia che non era una presa in giro (cosa che Ethan dentro di sé credeva ancora un pochino). Ethan in quel momento si accorse che lui sapeva perfettamente chi fosse Damiano David, anche se non personalmente, sapeva chi era, in fondo tutti lo conoscevano almeno di fama. Era, insieme a Victoria de Angelis, la persona più famosa della scuola. Mentre invece lui veniva presentato come se fosse uno nuovo, e non un ragazzo che per 5 anni aveva frequentato la stessa scuola. Si avviarono tutti e tre verso la cucina, dove trovarono il tavolo pieno di bottiglie di alcolici. Damiano David prese tre bicchieri e iniziò a buttarci dentro il contenuto delle bottiglie; secondo Ethan lo stava facendo totalmente a caso ma, quando chiese al ragazzo se sapesse quello che stava facendo, questi lo rassicurò dicendo che era un barman provetto. Dopo aver aggiunto una cannuccia dentro ogni cocktail (che erano diventati di un preoccupante colore blu aranciato), ne porse uno a Ethan. “Ecco, così ti rilassi un po’, capellone” disse.  
Appena ne bevve un sorso il sapere di alcol gli investì il palato. Allontanò il bicchiere da sé e si mire a tossire furiosamente, probabilmente rendendosi ridicolo agli occhi degli altri due ragazzi, che scoppiarono a ridere.  
Thomas improvvisamente tirò fuori il cellulare e si avvicinò a Ethan cingendogli le spalle con un braccio.   
“Sorridi!” disse, e subito dopo scattò un selfie con lui “per i social” spiegò il ragazzo.

Damiano li condusse in una stanza, dove trovarono sei o sette persone sedute per terra in circolo. Tra di loro c’era anche Victoria. Era la prima volta che Ethan la vedeva senza la divisa della scuola, e si sorprese di vedere il suo look aggressivo e rock su di lei. Appena li vide si alzò in piedi ed Ethan si accorse che non portava le scarpe sopra le calze a rete. Si avvicinò a loro e salutò Thomas con un bacio sulla guancia.   
“Ehi Vic! Si fantastica stasera!” le disse   
Victoria gli sorrise e gli fece l’occhiolino. “Tu devi essere Ethan” gli disse la ragazza rivolgendosi a lui, e scoccò un bacio sulla guancia anche a lui “ è un piacere conoscerti, io sono Vic” gli disse. Il moro rimase sorpreso dal fatto che Victoria sapesse il suo nome. Allora Thomas aveva parlato di lui ai suoi amici?  
Poi la bionda si rivolse anche a tutti glia altri “Stiamo per iniziare un gioco. Vi unite a voi?”  
“Ehm… io, non…” iniziò Ethan, deciso a rifiutare. In mezzo la cerchio di persone vedeva un sacco di bottiglie di alcolici, non ci teneva ad ubriacarsi, era ancora sconvolto dal cocktail di Damiano.  
“Dai Ethan! Gioca con noi!” provò a convincerlo Thomas. Victoria invece non provò neanche a chiedere la sua opinione. Lo afferrò e lo trascinò con sé verso il cerchio di persone, costringendo lo a sedersi a terra vicino a lei. Quando anche gli altri ragazzi persero posto iniziò a spiegare le regole.  
“Allora il gioco è praticamente obbligo o verità, però c’è una variante: la persona può rifiutarsi di rispondere ad una domanda odi fare un obbligo, ma per penitenza deve bere uno shottino, inoltre non può rifiutare un obbligo o una verità per più di due volte di fila, tutto chiaro?” tutti annuirono e un ragazzo, quello che gli aveva aperto la porta quando erano arrivati, prese una bottiglia vuota e la distese in mezzo al cerchio di persone, per poi farla ruotare su se stessa. Nei primi giri non successe nulla di che; le cose più rivelanti furono un ragazzo di cui non sapeva il nome dovette dire dove era il posto più strano dove aveva fatto sesso e Damiano che dovette togliersi la maglietta. Per fortuna la bottiglia non l’aveva ancora indicato, anche se sapeva che era solo questione di tempo. Infatti, la bottiglia si fermò proprio davanti a sé, ma per fortuna a girare la bottiglia fu Thomas, che gli ordinò di togliersi un indumento, e lui si tolse le scarpe. Lo ringraziò con gli occhi.  
Il gioco continuò e non toccò di nuovo a lui per cinque turni. Quando fu il turno di Damiano di far girare la bottiglia, con orrore, Ethan la vide fermarsi proprio davanti a sé.   
“Obbligo o verità?” gli chiese il ragazzo. “Verità” rispose titubante.   
Dover dire qualcosa di imbarazzante gli sembrava più facile che fare qualcosa di imbarazzante, e Sperò che David non ci andasse troppo pesante con lui, in fondo era venuto il con Thomas, forse l’amicizia tra i due l’avrebbe protetto.  
Damiano sorrise sornione “Quale, e con chi è stato il pompino più eccitante della tua vita?” Ethan strabuzzo gli occhi. Amico di Thomas un cazzo! Quello era uno stronzo! Ma che domande erano!? Ethan a malapena aveva dato un bacio in bocca, non aveva mai avuto esperienze sessuali di nessun tipo. Ma quello di sicuro non l’avrebbe mai detto davanti a tutta quella gente. Non voleva dargli un motivo per diventare lo zimbello della serata.   
“Passo” disse in fretta. E poi prese uno degli shot preparati appositamente per quelle situazione e lo bevve tutto d’un fiato. L’alcol gli bruciò in gola e tossi furiosamente. Thomas gli batte una pacca sulla spalla, sia per aiutarlo a smettere di tossire sia in segno di solidarietà.  
La terza volta che la bottiglia lo indicò la domanda gliela fece Giovanni, il padrone di casa. Ma prima che potesse porgergliela, Victoria si avvicinò al ragazzo e gli sussurrò qualcosa all’orecchio. Giovanni la guardò stranito, ma poi annuì. “Ehm…allora, qual è la fantasia sessuale più spinta che tu abbia mai avuto?”   
“Passo” disse. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di rispondere ad una domanda del genere. Soprattutto davanti a Thomas, che lo guardava divertito e leggermente sbronzo. Bevve il suo secondo shot, rassegnato.  
Ad un certo punto Thomas venne obbligato a baciare una delle ragazze del gruppo. Lui si sporse verso una rossa, una certa Arianna, posò le labbra sulle sue. Ethan non avrebbe voluto guardare la scena, ma non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo. I due ragazzi muovevano leggermente le labbra, anche se il contatto non sembrava profondo, erano tutte e due abbastanza coinvolti. La ragazza ad un certo punto passò le dita tra i capelli di Thomas e Ethan, a quel gesto, sentì lo stomaco annodarsi. Poco dopo si staccarono e Thomas tornò al suo posto leggermente rosso in viso, mentre Arianna si scambiava uno sguardo malandrino con la sua amica, seduta di fianco a lei. ‘che oca’ non poté fare a meno di pensare Ethan.   
Il gioco continuò, ma Ethan non fece più tanto caso a dove si fermava la bottiglia, troppo impegnato a spiare il biondo seduto accanto a lui, per vedere se lanciasse sguardi strani ad Arianna, o cose del genere. 

“Obbligo o verità?” Victoria si era rivolta a lui. Ethan era rimasto così impressionato dalla scena precedente da non essersi neanche accorto che adesso la bottiglia era rivolta verso di lui. “obbligo” rispose, quasi d’istinto. La ragazza fece un sorrisetto soddisfatto.   
“Bacia Thomas” e dopo una paura ad effetto aggiunse “Con la lingua”  
“No!” esclamò il moro “col cazzo che lo faccio” disse. Si girò verso l’altro ragazzo in cerca di sostegno; in effetti anche lui non sembrava molto propenso all’idea, si era innervosito all’improvviso e disse:” Vic, non credo sia una buona idea”   
Ma la ragazza non gli ascoltò “Eddai ragazzi! sarà divertente!” Ethan giurò che se qualcuno si sarebbe riferito ancora una volta a quella festa definendola divertente gli avrebbe tirato una sprangata nei denti. E lui non era neanche un tipo violento. “È solo un bacetto. E poi Ethan non può più passare” fece notare la ragazza.  
“m-a, m-a” balbettò Ethan, cercando argomentazioni a suo favore, ma non trovandone nessuna. Thomas era nella sua stessa situazione. Cercava di evitare quell’obbligo a tutti i costi. Inoltre, sembrava molto arrabbiato con Vic, probabilmente non si aspettava che la sua migliore amica gli tirasse un colpo basso del genere.  
Alla fine, sotto le insistenze degli altri ragazzi, cedettero. I due ragazzi si girarono in contemporanea l’uno verso l’altro, imbarazzati. Ethan guardò le labbra sottili dell’altro, che si stava torturando con i denti e le labbra per il nervosismo. Siccome l’obbligo doveva farlo lui, decise fare la prima mossa. Appoggiò le mani sul pavimento e si sporse verso Thomas. Chiuse gli occhi poco prima di poggiare le labbra sulle sue, imitato dall’altro.  
Il bacio rimase a stampo per secondi interminabili. Poi Ethan sentì il biondo aprire impercettibilmente le labbra. Lui subito lo imitò e le loro lingue entrarono in contatto. Il bacio cambiò all’improvviso e le loro lingue iniziarono a intrecciarsi e a inseguirsi tra di loro. Ethan non poté trattenere un piccolo mugolio mentre Thomas si avvicinava a lui per facilitare il bacio.   
Tutto intono al moro perse consistenza. Non sentiva più i respiri e i risolini degli altri ragazzi nella stanza; c’era solo Thomas. Le sue labbra e il suo odore erano tutto quello che sentiva in quel momento. Posò, quasi senza accorgersene, le mani sui fianchi magri del ragazzo, stringendo tra le dita la sua camicia. Thomas in risposta afferro i capelli di Ethan, sia per spostare la massa dal viso, sia per dare la giusta angolazione al bacio.   
Il ritmo del bacio cambiò ancora e questa volta divenne tutto più frenetico. I due ragazzi si stavano spingendo l’una nella bocca dell’altro, incuranti di tutto il resto. La mano che stringeva i capelli del moro non lasciò la presa, anzi, si intensificò ancora di più, lasciando piccole scariche di dolore misto a piacere lungo tutta la spina dorsale di Ethan.  
Ad un gesto punto sentirono qualcuno tossicchiare rumorosamente, per richiamare la loro attenzione.  
Ethan interruppe bruscamente il bacio. Staccandosi dal ragazzo che d’istinto si sporse verso di lui per riperdere il bacio. Si fermò, però, a pochi centimetri di distanza dalle sue labbra; probabilmente accorgendosi della mossa avventata che aveva fatto. I due si separarono definitivamente, senza avere il coraggio di guardarsi negli occhi.  
Ethan si sentiva oltremodo imbarazzato. Aveva perso il controllo del bacio dopo neanche cinque secondi da quando era iniziato. Non avrebbe più avuto il coraggio di guardare Thomas negli occhi.  
Fece vagare lo sguardo per tutta la stanza. Gli altri ragazzi li guardavano con sorrisetti complici, come se avessero capito che se l’erano spassata un monte.  
“Avete fatto un sacco di storie, ma alla fine non vi è tanto dispiaciuto, no?” commentò Damiano. Thomas lo fulminò con gli occhi, mentre Victoria ridacchiò.  
Poi la ragazza prese la bottiglia e fa fece girare su se stessa, riiniziando il gioco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota autrice:
> 
> Ciao a tutti!  
> PRIMO BACIO!!!!! BOOM! Sono emozionata anch'io, che la storia l'ho scritta 😅  
> Inoltre per la prima Ethan incontra Vic e Dam, che fino ad ora erano due personaggi rimasti sullo sfondo. Non sono molto approfonditi, ma di sicuro torneranno più avanti.  
> Che ve ne pare di questo capitolo? Vi piace? Se si, mi farebbe piacere se lasciaste un commento o una stellina.  
> Grazie, ci vediamo al prossimo capitolo!


	5. Complicazioni

Il giorno dopo Ethan si svegliò per la prima volta con i postumi di una sbornia. Guardò il cellulare e si accorse che erano quasi le tre del pomeriggio. Stava per entrare nel panico quando si ricordò che era sabato, e quindi non aveva scuola.   
Non si ricordava neanche che ora avesse fatto ieri sera. In compenso si ricordava perfettamente del bacio. Sbuffò e si rigirò nel letto, affondando la faccia dentro il cuscino. Aveva fatto la figura dello stupido, e probabilmente anche dell’imbranato; visto che a Thomas di sicuro sarà parso evidente che non aveva esperienza di baci. O di qualunque cosa avesse a che fare col sesso, a parte la masturbazione.  
Decise di alzarsi e andare a bere qualcosa, aveva la bocca impastata e asciutta, e stava morendo di sete. Uscì dalla sua stanza e sentì distintamente la voce di sua madre provenire dalla cucina. Stava parlando con qualcuno, ma non capiva chi. Quando entrò nella stanza la persona misteriosa si rivelò essere Sonia.  
“Giorno, eh? Finalmente ci siamo svegliati” lo salutò sua mamma.  
“Giorno” rispose laconico. Non aveva per niente voglia di sentire il sarcasmo di sua madre appena sveglio.  
“Sonia e venuta a salutarti. Ma dormivi ancora, e quindi ci siamo fatte una tazza di tè nel frattempo”  
“Ciao Ethan. Divertito alla festa?” gli chiese la sua migliore amica.  
“…normale” Sonia alzò un sopracciglio. Guardandolo accigliata da dietro la tazza di tè che stava bevendo. Ethan prese un bicchiere dallo scolapiatti e lo riempì d’acqua, bevendolo poi tutto d’un fiato. Sonia era palesemente arrabbiata con lui, e non faceva nulla per nasconderlo. Sua madre, capendo l’antifona, si defilò con una scusa e uscì di casa.   
Appena sentirono la porta di casa chiudersi, Sonia sbottò:  
“Credi che sia una stupida?” si era alzata in piedi e gli stava puntando un dito contro, accusatoria. Ethan indietreggiò. La ragazza era più bassa di lui, ma in quel momento sembrava sovrastalo.  
“Sei arrabbiata perché ieri sera non ti ho invitata? Scusa, ma è stata una cosa improvvisa” si giustificò.   
“Quello non centra niente” gli rispose, irosa “ma come fingi bene. Puoi anche chiamarlo per nome, sai?”  
“Ehm…ok, Sue. Non sapevo neanch’io che sarei uscito fino a che non mi ha invitato Raggi, praticamente dieci minuti prima di andarci. Te lo giuro” le disse, cercando di convincerla. Sonia non gli rispose, continuando a guardalo male. “Ok…Sei arrabbiata con me, ma non capisco il perché” ammise, sincero. L’amica era davvero arrabbiata, ma in maniera davvero eccessiva.  
“Ok, Ethan. Farò finta che tu davvero non capisca. Adesso ti do la possibilità di dirmi la verità. E se me la dici io cercherò di ignorare di averlo saputo tramite l’Instagram stories di Giovanni Poggi. E non tramite il mio migliore amico, che dovrebbe dirmi tutto, perché è, appunto, il mio migliore amico”.  
“Sonia, davvero non capisco. E poi chi cavolo è Giovanni Poggi?” chiese, davvero esasperato dalla situazione. Siccome non ci stava capendo niente, afferrò il cellulare della ragazza e aprì Instagram, cercando questo famigerato Giovanni. Trovato il profilo lo riconobbe come il proprietario della casa della festa della sera prima. Non guardò neanche il feed, e cliccò direttamente sull’icona del profilo, guardando le stories del ragazzo.   
Le prime erano normali foto e video della festa. Ma quando arrivò alla quinta il respiro gli si bloccò.   
“Oh” esalò, a corto di parole.  
“Oh, già… quando avevi intenzione di dirmi che eri il ragazzo di Thomas Raggi?”  
“Io…” stava continuando a guardare la foto che si trovava davanti. C’erano lui e Thomas che si stavano baciando. Erano seduti sul pavimento, con le bambe mezze incastrate tra di loro. Ethan aveva una mano sul fianco del ragazzo e l’altra appoggiata a terra, mentre il biondo teneva saldamente una mano tra i suoi capelli. Erano davvero avvinghiati in quella foto, la sera prima Ethan non si era accorto di essere così appiccicato al ragazzo. Non poté fare a meno di pensare quanto sembrassero belli in quel momento. Belli e veri, come se non stessero fingendo.  
“Non è come sembra” riuscì a dire, dopo circa un minuto. Alzò gli occhi dal cellulare e incrociò lo sguardo di Sonia.  
“Stavamo giocando al gioco della bottiglia. Ci hanno obbligato a baciarci” tentò di spiegare.  
“Non prendermi in giro Ethan. Non sembravate per niente “obbligati” a fare niente in quella foto. E poi riesco a fare due più due, sai? Vai sempre a casa di Raggi a studiare, continuamente. E poi quando ti ho detto che aveva un ragazzo hai reagito in modo strano, cercando di convincermi che non te ne fregava nulla. E poi…oddio, sei andato a conoscere la mamma del tuo ragazzo! E non hai detto alla tua migliore amica che hai un ragazzo! Pensi che non avessi approvato? Credevo avessimo appurato che fosse gay diverso tempo fa, e la cosa non mi ha mai dato fastidio” Sonia finì la sua filippica e si lasciò cadere sulla sedia.  
“Scusa” riuscì solo a dire Ethan “è…complicato”.  
“Cosa è complicato?”  
“Non lo so. È successo tutto così in fretta e… il doverlo tenere segreto agli altri…scusa Sonia, non avrei dovuto tenerti fuori da questa cosa. Non so perché l’ho fatto” era una liberazione poter dire a qualcuno della situazione in cui si trovava. Anche se non le stava dicendo tutta la verità, si sentì un po’ più leggero. In effetti non sapeva perché non stava dicendo la verità sulla sua finta relazione a Sonia. Forse non voleva distruggere la fiducia che il ragazzo riponeva in lui. E non sapeva come Sonia avrebbe reagito a quella verità, probabilmente gli avrebbe detto che quello che stavano facendo era da pazzi, e che presto su sarebbero fatti del male a vicenda. Anche se probabilmente stava già succedendo.  
L’amica probabilmente capì che era davvero pentito. Si alzò e lo strinse a sé in un abbraccio.  
“Non nascondermi più niente, promesso?”  
“Promesso”  
“E adesso dimmi tutto di te e di Raggi. Chi ha fatto la prima mossa?” Ethan si stacco da lei, ricordandosi di una cosa.   
“Lui, giusto? Tu sei troppo imbranato”   
“Sue?”  
“Si?”  
“Quella foto è su Instagram! Cazzo! C’è una foto in cui ci baciamo io e Thomas, ed è su internet!”  
“Oddio!” Esclamò l’amica. Capendo la gravità della situazione.  
“Già oddio! Se lo viene a sapere mia mamma…non voglio fare coming out con una foto su Instagram”  
“Ok, tranquillo. Adesso prendi il telefono e chiedi a quel ragazzo di togliere la foto” Ethan andò in camera sua e recuperò il cellulare. Era pieno di messaggi e di chiamate perse da parte di Thomas. Aprì la chat e vide che uno dei messaggi era lo screenshot della foto del bacio. Nella conversazione inoltre la metà dei messaggi era di scuse, scuse per averlo messo in quella situazione.  
Vide che la prima chiamata risaliva un paio d’ore fa, quindi anche il ragazzo doveva essersi svegliato da poco.  
Intanto decise di mandare un direct a Poggi, per chiedergli di togliere la foto. Poi scrisse a Thomas. Ragazzo gli rispose immediatamente, scusandosi ancora per la situazione. Gli disse che sarebbe venuto subito a casa sua, così da parlare meglio. Ethan provò a farlo desistere, amai l ragazzo gli rispose che era già in viaggio.  
“Thomas sta venendo qui” informò l’amica.   
“Bene, così conoscerò il tuo ragazzo” lo disse con un tono provocatorio, per fargli capire che anche se l’aveva perdonato per non averle detto niente, un po’ era ancora arrabbiata.  
Appena sentì suonare il citofono Ethan si rese conto che quella sarebbe stata la prima volta che Thomas avrebbe visto casa sua. Per fortuna lui e sua madre erano due tipi abbastanza ordinati, anche se camera sua era un casino perché la sera prima era così stanco che quando si era spogliato aveva lasciato tutti i vestiti per terra. Si accorse anche di essere ancora in pigiama, un pigiama super imbarazzante con delle paperelle stampate sopra.  
Corse in camera sua a mettersi una maglietta decente, mentre Sonia gli urlava dietro che faceva bene a rendersi presentabile per il suo innamorato.  
Proprio nel momento in cui tornò in soggiorno, Thomas attraversò la porta di casa. Aveva due occhiaie scure e profonde, probabilmente anche lui non era messo tanto meglio; e i capelli, solitamente pettinati con il ciuffo in avanti, erano sparati da tutte le parti.  
Il biondo rimase perplesso quando vide Sonia, probabilmente si aspettava che in casa ci fosse solo lui.  
“Ciao! Tu sei Thomas Raggi, giusto? È fantastico conoscerti!”  
“Sì, Thommy… lei è Sonia, la mia migliore amica. Ha visto la foto anche lei e… beh, le ho detto di noi” sperò che Thomas capisse che intendeva che le aveva detto che stavano insieme veramente, ma ci pensò Sonia a fugare ogni dubbio.  
“Si, sarebbe stato meglio se l’avessi saputo dal mio amico che si era trovato un ragazzo, ma capisco che tutta la cosa della segretezza deve essere stata molto eccitante”  
“Sonia! Ma cosa dici!”   
Thomas, al contrario, sorrise: “Si, molto eccitante! Vero, amore?” Ethan arrossì. Ci mancava solo Thomas che si metteva a fare lo stupido.  
“Comunque, Ethan mi dispiace un sacco! Non volevo succedesse questo casino! Ti giuro che se avessi saputo che quell’imbecille aveva messo quella storie, glielo avrei impedito”  
“Tranquillo Thom. So che non avresti mai fatto una cosa del genere”  
“…sei troppo buono. Dovresti essere arrabbiato!”  
“Sono arrabbiato, ma non con te” lo rassicurò.  
“Ohh! Ma che piccioncini!” esclamò Sonia, sentendo quello scambio di battute. Ethan la ignorò. “ho chiesto quel ragazzo di togliere la foto, ma non mi ha ancora risposto” Thomas annuì, pensieroso.  
“Anch’io ho provato a contattarlo per ore, ma non risponde al telefono. Starà dormendo, o gli si è scaricato”  
“Comunque ragazzi, non vorrei dirvelo, ma credo che anche se la cancellerebbe, ormai sia girata abbastanza”  
“Ma era una Instagram stories, quanta gente l’avrà visto?”  
Thomas e Sonia si guardarono, come se sapessero qualcosa a cui lui era all’oscuro.  
“Ecco Ethan: devi sapere che non tutti hanno solo trenta follower, come te” gli fece presente Sonia. Thomas prese in mano il cellulare e gli mostrò un profilo Instagram che non conosceva.  
“La pagina Instagram della scuola ha re-postato il screen della stories, stamattina”   
“C’è una pagina Instagram della scuola? E perché riposerebbe mai una cosa simile?” non sembrava per niente un comportamento professionale. Thomas, lo guardo, come si guarda un cucciolo di foca ingenuotto.  
“Non è ufficiale. È una pagina fatta da alcuni studenti. Ci postano principalmente pettegolezzi, come questo”  
Ethan si fece cadere sul divano. Erano fregati.  
…………….

Ethan aveva passato il week end in preda ad uno stato di ansia perenne. Per fortuna sua mamma non aveva ancora scoperto niente, complice il fatto che non usasse tanto i social e che neanche le sue miche lo facessero. Ma il ragazzo sapeva che era una questione di tempo prima che venisse a conoscenza della foto.  
Ma la cosa che lo agitava di più era il dover tornare a scuola lunedì mattina. In genere non era uno che dava tanto peso ai giudizi degli altri, ma diciamo che non era proprio il suo sogno fare coming out mentre frequentava una scuola di snob figli di papà. L’unica cosa che lo rincuorava e che in quella situazione almeno non era solo, c’era Thomas, che stava affrontando la stessa situazione. Avevano messaggiatato per tutto il fine settimana, discutendo il da farsi e dandosi supporto a vicenda.  
Avevano deciso che quella mattina sarebbe passato a prenderlo e sarebbero andati a scuola in macchina assieme, tanto ormai tutti credevano che stessero insieme. Ed Ethan ne era sicuro, perché aveva passato tutto il week end a rispondere a tizi che neanche conosceva che gli scrivevano in direct per sapere di lui e di Thomas. E non serviva a niente spiegargli che era stato un bacio scaturito durante uno stupido gioco, quegli estranei non gli credevano; infatti ad un certo punto aveva smesso di rispondergli.  
Arrivati al parcheggio della scuola Ethan tirò un lungo respiro, non pronto ad affrontare quella giornata.   
Thomas lo guardò, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.  
“Stai tranquillo Ethan. Ci sono io qui con te”  
Gli fece un sorriso incoraggiante, che Ethan ricambiò in automatico.  
Scesero dalla macchina. Fortunatamente nel percorso fino all’entrata della scuola nessuno fece caso a loro, ma quando arrivarono in classe, tutti gli occhi dei loro compagni di classe si puntarono su di loro.   
‘Non ci provano neanche a fare finta di non guardarci’ pensò Ethan. Si avviarono verso il loro banchi, mentre delle ragazze iniziarono a bisbigliare tra loro, guardandoli. Ethan cercò di non guardane nessuno negli occhi, mentre sistemava la roba sul banco. Per fortuna arrivò il professore che richiamò la classe all’attenzione, e iniziò la lezione.

………

In classe andò tutto liscio, e Ethan iniziò a sperare che quella giornata potesse finire bene. Ma i suoi sogni si infransero quando a ricreazione lui e Thomas scesero in cortile, perché il biondo doveva fumare con Damiano e Victoria. Mentre stavano camminando, Ethan stava pensando che quella era la prima volta che Thomas l’invitata a stare con i suoi amici. All’improvviso vide Thomas fermarsi e girarsi col busto in modo brusco. Un ragazzo l’aveva urtato con una spalla e si era girato verso di loro con aria strafottente.  
“Attento a dove vai, frocio!” esclamò l’energumeno. Ethan istintivamente fece un passo avanti e si portò davanti a Thomas.  
“Ehi! Stai attento tu a dove metti i piedi!” gli rispose, a tono. Come si permetteva quel ragazzo di offendere Thomas?  
Il ragazzo davanti a lui era alto quanto lui, ma grosso almeno il doppio. Ethan credette che si sarebbe preso un pugno in faccia.  
“Ohh tu sei il fidanzatino vero? Raggi, oltre ad essere finocchio fai la carità?” Gli amici del ragazzo iniziarono a ridere alla sua battuta. Adesso Ethan pensava che il pugno glielo avrebbe tirato lui. Non l’avevano mai preso in giro così apertamente per il suo stato sociale.  
“Ritira subito quello che hai detto!”   
“Perché? mi sembra di aver detto la verità” rispose, sempre con quel sorrisetto strafottente, ma avvicinandosi pericolosamente a Ethan. Il moro si stava preparando mentalmente a partecipare per la prima volta nella sua vita ad una scazzottata, quando sentì una mano tiralo indietro.   
“Che succede qua?” chiese una voce, appartenente a Damiano.  
“Non credo siano affari tuoi, David” disse il bullo. Insieme a Damiano c’era anche Victoria, che si era posizionata accanto a Thomas.  
“Invece sì, perché la ricreazione sta per finire e io non ho ancora fumato” rispose il ragazzo più grande “Andiamo ragazzi, non ho tempo da perdere con queste scemenze” disse, e Thomas e Ethan si allontanarono con lui.  
“Scusa Ethan” disse Thomas, quando arrivarono in cortile. Era la prima volta che apriva bocca da quando era inizia la discussione.   
Ethan gli stava per rispondere che non era colpa sua, e che si era scusato abbastanza folte in quei giorni, ma Victoria parlò.  
“No! Scusatemi voi ragazzi, con quell’obbligo ieri sera non credevo che sarebbe successo tutto questo casino” Sembrava davvero mortificata. Ethan non era davvero arrabbiato con lei, alla fine la ragazza era simpatica, anche se molto chiassosa.  
“Non dire cazzate Vic! Non ce la potrei mai avere con te” la rimproverò Thomas “e comunque Ethan, non importava che ti mettessi in mezzo, quello ce l’aveva con me”   
“Ah, non mi sembrava che te la stessi cavando molto bene” gli fece notare Ethan assumendo un tono leggermente divertito.  
“Perché non mi hai dato il tempo di rispondere! Ti sei messo in mezzo a fare il…il…”  
“Fidanzato protettivo?” fini la frase per lui, Victoria.  
“Vic!” urlò scandalizzato Thomas, mentre diventava rosso. Anche Ethan era arrossito, perché si era reso conto che probabilmente era quello che avevano pensato tutti vedendo quella scena.  
“Tutti questi drammi mi stanno annoiando, ma chi se ne frega di quel cretino” intervenni David; Ethan non poté che essere d’accordo con lui.   
“Gli hai già detto del mare?” chiese poi. Thomas, sobbalzò sorpreso.  
“Ah, giusto! Eth, ti andrebbe di venire con noi al mare questo week end? Tanto poi iniziano le vacanze di pasqua e non c’è scuola”  
“Ma è aprile, non fa freddo per andare al mare?”  
“Ma andiamo in Sicilia, fa un po’ più caldo lì. I miei hanno una casa li. Ti va? Per favore” lo implorò, speranzoso, con la sua solita espressione adorabile “e l’invio vale anche per Sonia. Che l’altra volta mi sembra un po’ arrabbiata con me, e voglio farmi perdonare. Anche se non so bene per cosa fosse arrabbiata” ammise.  
Dopo numerose insistenze da parte di tutti e tre, accetto l’invito, anche se non sapeva bene come avrebbe fatto a permettersi un viaggio in aereo fino in Sicilia.  
……………  
In macchina, tornando verso casa, prese il coraggio a quattro mani e disse:  
“Thom, mi dispiace. Ma non potrò venire con voi al mare”  
“No! ma perché? Aveva accettato prima” si lamentò l’altro. Ethan sospirò.  
“Sai, quel tipo aveva ragione prima. Io non posso permettermi un volo per la Sicilia, e probabilmente neanche Sue. Soprattutto con così poco preavviso, costeranno un sacco i biglietti”  
“Oh…ma non c’è problema. Vi pago io il biglietto aero e tutto il resto” lo tranquillizzò l’altro.  
“Thom… ne abbiamo già parlato l’altra volta per il discorso del” agitò in aria la mano, non trovando una parola adatta che esprimesse il concetto di finto ragazzo, gli sembrava strano parlare ad alta voce di quella cosa, dopo tutto quello che era successo “dell’accordo” concluse, dopo un po’.  
Thomas si era fermato ad un semaforo rosso, e lo guardò negli occhi.  
“Hai ragione. Devo dire che a ripensarci averti offerto dei soldi in quel modo è stato un po’ da cafoni” rise di se stesso “ma questo consideralo un regalo. Per scusarmi del casino in cui ti ho messo”  
“Ma…”  
“A Sonia poi piacerebbe un casino andare in Sicilia, sono sicuro che se le scrivo accetterà di sicuro”  
“Non hai il suo numero di telefono”  
“Esistono i social” gli fece notare.  
“Uff… ok, tanto avevi già deciso che sarei venuto”  
“Già. Visto che mi hai già imparato a conoscere” rispose, contento di averla avuta vinta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota autrice:
> 
> Ciao a tutti! Scusate immensamente se ci ho messo tanto ad aggiornare, ma (oltre agli impegni della vita che mi sono caduti addosso tutti in una volta) praticamente avevo già scritto un capitolo e mezzo quando, ad un certo punto, ho capito che tutto quello che avevo scritto faceva schifo; e ho deciso di cancellare tutto e riiniziare da capo😅😂


	6. Mare

Ethan era disteso sul letto, in camera sua.  
Era stata una settimana dura, ma poteva andare peggio. Probabilmente non sarebbe sopravvissuto senza Thomas, che era stato vicino praticamente ogni minuto a scuola. Anche Victoria è stata rilevata una buona amica, cercando di passare ogni secondo libero dalle lezioni per sgattaiolare nella loro classe e parlare con loro; forse era un po 'troppo casinista per i suoi gusti, ma era una tipa apposto. Mentre invece Damiano non era ancora riuscito bene ad inquadralo, in quella settimana si era rapportato un lui in modo strano, lasciandoli in giro frecciatine quando si rivolgersi a lui. Una cosa che non è stata mai provata, è stata più sentita, più per lui che per la sua sessualità. Vedeva come quei bulli chiusi lontani dal ragazzo, come se lo temessero.

L'indomani mattina i ragazzi sono passati a prendere lui e Sonia e poi lontano partiti per la Sicilia. Finalmente. Sonai era al settimo cielo da quando gli avevano proposto la vacanza; mentre invece Ethan si sentiva un po 'agitato, perché Sonia quasi sicuramente si aspettava che lui dormisse in camera con Thomas. Inoltre, non sai ancora cosa sono due amici del ragazzo sapevano della loro relazione. La vittoria di Victoria è come se fosse stato fatto in giro; mentre Damiano era imperscrutabile. Inoltre, Ethan e Thomas non si toccavano mai davvero, e non si sono mai visti da fidanzati, una parte davanti ai genitori e alle sorelle di Thom, quindi tutta quella situazione stava iniziando a diventare strana.

Decidi di non voler pensare al biondo. Prese, dal comodino vicino al letto su cui era disteso, il libro che stava leggendo in quel periodo. Era rimasto abbastanza indietro con la lettura; in quei mesi è stato passato quasi tutti i pomeriggi e le sere casa di Thomas, studiando, giocando ai videogiochi, o imparando un suonare la chitarra, e quindi non avevo avuto tempo tempo tanto tanto.   
Ma dopo poche pagine si accorse di non riuscire a concentrati. Sbuffò, posò il libro sul comodino e aprì per l'ennesima volta la chat di WhatsApp, scorrendo i messaggi velocemente, senza leggerli realmente.  
Poi aprì la galleria. Individuò subito la foto, ci cliccò sopra e l'immagine di lui e Tommaso che si baciavano occupò tutto lo schermo. Da quel giorno avevo visto molte volte quella foto. Sapeva che cosa fatto meglio una cancellarla, in fondo era per colpa di quell'immagine che loro hanno dovuto litigato, ma c'era un sempre qualcosa che tratteneva Ethan dal farlo.   
La foto mostrava il momento più intenso del bacio; Tommaso ha una mano tra i suoi capelli, che è stato tirato così indietro da scoprire il volto quasi completamente. La mano pallida del ragazzo, un contatto con i suoi capelli scuri, creava un contrasto molto forte. Ethan invece sta tenendo entrambe le mani sui fianchi del ragazzo. Si ricordava vividamente il calore del suo corpo, che sentiva anche da sopra la camicia.  
Le memorie della serata: l'odore penetrante del biondo, che non è mai stato così forte come in quel momento, il principio di eccitazione, che montava velocemente con l'andare avanti del bacio, l'interruzione brusca e mal apprezzata.   
Ma Ethan in quel momento non voluto pensare a quando il loro bacio era terminato, voleva restare all'istanti prima. Si tratta di un problema molto simile a quello di Thomas, ansimante e voglioso di prolungare il contatto.

Si è immaginato che questo è solo un paio di volte, forse proprio in camera di Ethan, sul letto dove era disteso in quel momento.   
Il bacio sarebbe andato avanti. Ed Ethan ad un certo punto non resistito, come infilato una mano sotto la camicia del biondo. Poi l'avrei spinto all'indietro, per farlo distendere sul materasso. Il bacio sarebbe aggiornato, più intenso di prima.

Ethan si slacciò la cintura ed i pantaloni, tirandoli giù fino a metà coscia insieme ai boxer. Aveva già un principio di erezione, cosa non strana visto i pensieri che stavano avendo.

_Si sarebbero tolti i vestiti veloci, che da lì un poco diventati soli d'intralcio. Si immaginò lui e il biondo vestiti con la divisa della scuola, così come è potuto filargli quella cravatta che Thomas trovava sempre soffocante. I bottoni della camicia sarebbero saltati nella foga, avrei dovuto troppa fretta di toccarsi per badare ad una stupida camicia. Anche io penso che presto il loro corpo. Non ci sono stato imbarazzo tra di loro, si sono spogliati a vicenda e visti nudi come se l'avessero fatto per tutta la vita._   
_Poi prende uno strusciarsi l'uno contro l'altro, mentre Ethan afferrava una natica dell'altro ragazzo con una mano, sentendolo piccolo e sodo sotto il suo palmo. Avrebbe fatto scorrere i polpastrelli lungo il cavallo e la coscia del ragazzo, e ha baciato la sua pelle nivea, proprio sotto la clavicola, mordendola leggermente per imprimere la sua presenza su di lui._   
_Sarebbe arrivato con le dita fino all'apertura del ragazzo, stuzzicandola leggermente. Thomas si sarebbe lamentato per quel contatto troppo dolce, avrebbe gemuto il suo nome, vieni invito ad andare più affondo. Ethan non l'avrei soddisfatto, continuando a sfiorare la sua apertura, senza infilarci mai un dito dentro. Thomas si sarebbe spazientito, ha afferrato la mano del ragazzo e se la sarebbe portata alla bocca. Poi ha portato le sue dita dentro l'altro caldo che era la sua bocca. Le avrei leccate, guardandolo negli occhi mentre lo faceva. Le leggere inondandole di saliva per poi riportarle in basso, invitando l'altro a affondarle in profondità; Ethan lo avrebbe trovato caldo e accogliente. Thomas ha chiuso gli occhi, e si preferisce a lui, mentre Ethan aumenta il numero delle dita progressivamente._   
_Poi Thomas si sarebbe girato sulla pancia; il movimento è fatto uscire le dita di Ethan da dentro di lui, facendolo gemere per il disappunto. Si sarebbe messo un quattro zampe e offrendosi a lui, con una malizia che probabilmente non possedeva nella realtà._

Ethan iniziò un toccarsi, facendo scorrere la mano su e giù velocemente. Lasciò la presa della mano che aveva il cellulare per portarla alla bocca, tappandosela per impedire ai gemiti di uscire troppo forti.

_Thomas ha detto "Prendimi Ethan", e lui l'avrebbe fatto. Prima che baciato la schiena del ragazzo, seguendo la linea della spina dorsale e, quando è arrivato al solco tra le natiche, è soffuso sul buchino stretto e arrossato del ragazzo, facendolo contorcere di aspettativa._   
_Si sarebbe posizionato dietro di lui, allineando il suo membro all'entrata dei Thomas. Avrebbe infilato la sua erezione nel canale stretto dell'altro, mai penetrato da nessun altro. Tommaso ha urlato per il piacere, poi si sarebbe spinto indietro, per venire incontro alle sue spinte. Il biondo ha urlato il suo nome, ancora e ancora, fino a perdere completamente la voce. Poi Ethan ha impugnato l'erezione dell'altro, rimasta trascurata fino a quel momento. Thomas si sarebbe inarcato all'indietro, creando un profilo perfetto per la schiena, cercando di piegare il viso verso di lui per far incontrare le loro bocche in un bacio pieno di saliva._   
_Sarebbe uscito velocemente da lui, girandosi con la schiena verso il letto. si riavvicina con l'altro e, mentre è con una spinta dentro di lui, è una riiniziato un baciarlo, riafferrandogli i lunghi capelli, ormai completamente spettinati. L'amplesso sarebbe stato rapido e violento, entrambi troppo eccitati per non vorrei essere appagati subito._

A quel punto le immagini nella sua mente iniziarono a diventare confuse, tanto era in preda all'eccitazione. Flash di tempo intime col biondo gli invasero la mente: lui che lo succhiava a Thomas, mentre l'altro ragazzo gli stringeva i capelli, imponendogli il ritmo; Ethan che faceva altrettanto con lui. Tommaso che si masturbava entrambi, mentre erano in piedi da qualche parte. Thomas sopra di lui che lo cavalcava velocemente, completamente sudato ed ansante.   
Le immagini sono sovrapponevano in continua, fino a che il ragazzo non è entrato nella sua mano, con un gemito più forte degli altri. La nebbia dell'orgasmo svanì poco dopo. Ethan si pulì con un fazzoletto e si rivestì, addormentandosi subito dopo.

.................. ..

“Thom! Thom! Basta! "Urlò Victoria, mentre Thomas batteva con i piedi in mare, lanciandole l'acqua addosso. Erano atterrati in Sicilia da qualche ora, hanno appena fatto in tempo a lasciare le valige a casa di Tommaso, che era grandissima, che tutti i ragazzi hanno deciso che dovevano andare al mare.   
La spiaggia era proprio dietro casa del ragazzo, così vicino che dalla vetrata del salone si vedeva il mare.   
Erano tutti e cinque a fare il bagno nel mare cristallino, incuranti dei loro zaini lasciati sulla spiaggia libera, incustoditi.   
La ragazza cercò di allontanarsi dall'attacco del ragazzo, ma Damiano si bloccò afferrandola per il busto, ferma al ragazzo di continuare a schizzarla, mentre Vic urlava e rideva contemporaneamente.  
Poco dopo però Tommaso è stufò di importunare l'amica e, con le mani, sollevò una secchiata d'acqua e la lanciò verso il moro. Ethan non se lo aspettava, si è ritrovò totalmente bagnato, compreso i capelli che, essendo passato in acqua, era stato attento a non bagnare.   
Ethan rimase bloccato, non conosco come reagire.  
Non ci sono più e per ripicca schizzò anche lui il ragazzo. Continuarono uno schizzarsi ridendo come degli scemi per un po ', fino a che Tommaso non si lanciò letteralmente verso di lui. Caddero entrambi in mare, aggrovigliati tra di loro. Thomas lo spinse sotto l'acqua facendogli bere l'acqua salata, e urlando "Ho vinto!" Più volte. Ma Ethan non si arrese così facilmente, e si liberò dalla stretta del ragazzo risalendo in superfice. Acciuffò il biondo per il costume, e lo spinse a sua volta sotto la superfice.  
Quando lo liberò iniziarono tutti e due a ridere. Ethan si rese conto che altri sono stati allontanati molto, o forse erano loro spostati inconsapevolmente. Erano entrambi con l'acqua fino alla gola, ma non nell'acqua alta, infatti sono praticamente seduti sulla sabbia; quindi Ethan si alzò e si ritrovò solo con le ginocchia coperte dall'acqua. Tese una mano a Thomas, per aiutarlo ad alzarsi. Quando si ritrovano in piedi però Thomas non lasciò la sua mano ma, al contrario, la strinse ancora più forte.   
Poi Thomas lo abbracciò. Ethan rimase così sorpreso che si irrigidì immediatamente. I loro corpi bagnati e nudi entrarono in contatto in modo ... strana, era una sensazione che non era mai provato prima.  
Si lasciò avvolgere dal suo calore e, anche se coperto dall'odore salino, ritrovò l'odore del ragazzo, uguale alla sera della festa. Era già considerato quanto fosse magro Thomas solo per quanto è ora è stato spogliato per rimanere in solo costume da bagno, ma si stupì di notare quanto risultasse emaciato e ossuto il corpo dell'altro a contatto con i suo.   
Non ho mai avuto un contatto così intimo all'infuori della loro recita e, anche se era in pubblico, Ethan sperò che quel contatto durasse il più a lungo possibile.   
"Tutto ok?" Chiese Thomas. Ethan non si aspettava quella domanda, ma risposta, sapendo una cosa si riferiva.   
"Tutto ok"  
Si staccò, ma, invece di allontanarsi, Thomas poggiò la fronte sulla sua. Ethan rimase ancora una volta sorpreso da quell'ennesimo gesto inaspettato.   
“Thom? Ci stai guardando tutti "gli fece notare. Teneva gli occhi bassi, fissando l'acqua che arrivava ai polpacci del ragazzo.   
"Non me ne frega niente", precisa "tanto stiamo insieme, no?" Dopo un attimo di pausa, aggiunse, "Sonia lo crede"   
"E victoria e Damiano?" Thomas chiusi gli occhi, mordendosi il labbro.   
"Con loro è ... Non ne abbiamo mai davvero parlato. Credo che pensino anche loro pensando a tutti gli altri "   
Thomas non lo guardo mai negli occhi mentre lo diceva, continuando a tenere gli occhi chiusi.   
"Ethan?"   
"Si ?"  
"Certo" gli concesse lì altro, chiudendo anche lui gli occhi.   
Restarono così per quasi un minuto, fino a che Tommaso non si è messo e gli schioccò un bacio sulla guancia. Per un attimo ad Ethan sembrò che Tommaso che ha gli occhi lucidi. Ma subito il ragazzo si voltò e tornò dagli altri.

......... ..

Quando quella sera tornarono in casa, per Ethan sembrò quasi naturale portare le sue valigie in camera di Thomas. Dopo la strana scena successa poche ore fa, si immaginò che non sarebbe stato un problema dormire insieme. A quanto pareva anche i suoi amici credevano che stessero insieme, anche se non comprendono bene un loro non glielo hanno detto.   
La camera era grande e spaziosa, quasi completamente bianca, quasi come il retro della casa. Era anche abbastanza impersonale, ma Ethan non è più stupido in più, in fondo era unica che si è visto solo per le vacanze estive.  
Una strana leggerezza accompagnò Ethan per tutta la cena, e per tutta la serata in generale. Dopo cena si spostarono nel grande patio della casa. Accesero (non si sa bene come) il fuoco in una specie di caminetto-barbecue, di cui Ethan non capiva tanto la funzione. Lui e Thomas suonarono la chitarra e Damiano ogni tanto si inserì cantando, sorprendendolo con una bella voce roca e graffiante. Ma questo non migliorerà l'opinione che ha avuto su di lui, lo penso che sia troppo appiccicato a Sonia, cercando sempre di parlarle e di farla ridere. Ethan durante la serata dovette trattenersi più volte dall'alzare gli occhi al cielo; ci mancava solo che quel cretino ci provasse con la sua migliore amica.  
Risero e bevvero tanto fino a notte fonda, non avevano neanche un letto, e si addormentarono lì. Victoria e Sonia distese su delle sdraio di legno rivestite con un'imbottitura bianca; Damiano su una specie di poltrona fatta dello stesso materiale delle sdraio; e lui e Thomas vicino, una terra, con la testa appoggiata al muro del mattone rossi del patio.   
La mattina dopo Ethan si svegliò con un peso sulla spalla, che capì essere Thomas, probabilmente è stato addormentato su di lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota dell'autrice:
> 
> Ah! Perché ho deciso di mandarli al mare? Adesso non faccio altro che pensare a Ethan e Thomas mezzi nudi... i miei ormoni stanno impazzendo!  
> Bando alle ciance, come va ragazzuoli? Avete sentito la nuova canzone dei Ma "Torna a casa"? Che ve ne pare? Io me ne sono innamorata 😍 sia della canzone che del videoclip.  
> fatemi sapere se questo capitolo vi è piaciuto lasciando un commento o una stellina.  
> Ci vediamo al prossimo capitolo. Ciao!


	7. contatti

Il giorno dopo passò tranquillo, andarono di nuovo in spiaggia e passarono praticamente tutto il giorno lì. Il clima non era torrido come sarebbe stato d’estate inoltrata, ma il sole picchiava abbastanza forte da permettere ai ragazzi di restare in costume e tuffarsi in acqua senza prendere una polmonite.  
Ethan si sorprese ad adottare gli stessi comportamenti che assumeva in casa Raggi: cercava sempre di stare vicino a Thomas e di toccarlo; carezze superficiali, o mani una sopra quella dell’altro, niente di troppo esplicito. Era davvero difficile non fissare il sedere di Thomas, che, adesso che stava sempre col costume da mare, sporgeva perfettamente. A dire la verità non si trattenne neanche tanto dal farlo, considerando che tecnicamente era il suo ragazzo. A cena nessuno aveva voglia di cucinare, quindi ordinarono una pizza da asporto.  
La serata passò tranquilla, come la giornata precedente ma, al momento di andare a letto, tutto il peso della situazione cadde addosso a Ethan. La notte prima non avevano dormito in camera, stando con gli altri ragazzi in terrazza, ma quella sera avevano avuto tutti l’accortezza di ritirarsi in camera.  
In quel momento era nel piccolo bagno, adiacente alla camera da letto. Era in accappatoio, studiando il suo rifletto allo specchio. I suoi lunghi capelli erano increspati dal mare, e sentiva la pelle tirare e prudere, anche se si era fatto la doccia pochi attimi fa. Si passò entrambe le mani sul viso poi, lentamente, le fece scendere fino alla cintura dell’accappatoio, sciogliendo il nodo. L’indumento si aprì, rivelando il suo corpo magro. Tra poco sarebbe dovuto uscire dal bagno, si sarebbe trovato davanti Thomas, e si sarebbe dovuto cambiare davanti a lui, visto che aveva lasciato il pigiama nell’altra stanza.  
Si mise di profilo, scostando l’accappatoio, scoprendo per metà il gluteo. Passò la mano sul suo corpo, partendo dal collo e posandola sullo stomaco. Ok, non aveva degli addominali scolpiti, ma almeno non aveva la pancia. Spostò lo sguardo in basso, osservando il suo membro a riposo e la curva del suo sedere. La mano scese ancora, e si andò a posare sul fianco. Aveva dimenticato di portarsi anche le mutande in bagno, era proprio un coglione.  
“Ethan, sei caduto nel bagno?” l’urlo di Thomas lo ridestò dai suoi pensieri. Sobbalzò e si riaffrettò a chiudersi l’accappatoio. Tornato in camera trovò il ragazzo disteso sopra le coperte del letto matrimoniale, a pancia in giù. Stava già indossando il pigiama, e stava guardando qualcosa al telefono.  
Per un lunghissimo attimo Ethan rimase fermo sulla soglia, sperando che Thomas decidesse di dover andare in bagno, così da doverlo risparmiare di cambiare gli abiti davanti a lui. Ma il biondo non accennò a muoversi e, anzi, sembrava proprio non considerarlo.  
Ethan allora si chinò verso la piccola valigia che aveva portato per il week end. Si infilò i boxer in fretta e furia, rimanendo coperto dall’accappatoio. Si sfilò l’accappatoio, controllando che Thomas non stesse guardando nella sua situazione, e indossò i pantaloni della tuta e una vecchia maglietta che usava sempre per dormire. Finita l’operazione si avvicinò al letto, scostando il lenzuolo e infilandosi sotto di esse. Thomas stava ancora guardando il cellulare; Ethan notò che aveva le guance rosse.  
“Posso spegnere la luce?” chiese. Thomas annuii, bloccando il cellulare e infilandosi anche lui sotto le coperte. Ethan spinse l’interruttore posizionato sopra il comodino e a stanza divenne buia. Poi si distese supino, posizionato un braccio dietro la testa e l’altro adagiato sullo stomaco. Ethan chiuse gli occhi, cercando di rilassarsi. Sarebbe stato tutto più facile se Thomas non si stesse rigirando di continuo, di fianco a lui. Il moro cercò di ignorarlo il più possibile, ma dopo un po’ aprì gli occhi che, dopo pochi istanti, si abituarono all’oscurità.  
“Thom” disse, prima di pensare davvero a cosa voleva dirgli; infatti, dopo aver detto il nome del ragazzo, si bloccò, non sapendo come continuare.  
Il biondo smise di muoversi. Dopo un minuto di silenzio, prese lui la parola: “scusa, non riesco a dormire”  
“Lo sento” scherzò Ethan. Rimasero di nuovo in silenzio per un po’. Sentì di nuovo il fruscio delle lenzuola, voltò leggermente la testa e vide che Thomas si era rannicchiato sulla destra, mettendosi con il corpo rivolto verso di lui.  
“Prima stavo guardando la foto della festa”  
“Ah”, non riuscì ad aggiungere altro, ricordandosi immediatamente quello che aveva fatto solo pochi giorni prima, proprio davanti a quella foto.  
“Giova è stato davvero uno stronzo a postarla”  
“Già” era d’accordo con lui, ma gli sembrava strano che Thomas tirasse fuori quel discorso proprio adesso; ne avevano parlato un sacco di volte in quelle settimane.  
“Era il mio primo bacio” rise nervosamente. Ethan si voltò verso di lui, dubbioso.  
“Non è vero. Ti ho visto baciarti con quella ragazza, proprio alla festa” gli fece notare. Thommy gli tirò un pugno leggero alla cieca, beccandogli il braccio.  
“Scemo! Lei non conta. Intendo con un ragazzo” non voleva rispondergli di nuovo con un laconico Ah, ma non sapeva cosa chiedergli. Il suo cervello era andato in pappa.  
“Ma…nessuno mai…” Era comunque dubbioso che nessuno l’avesse mai toccato. In fondo Thomas era così delizioso, gli sembrava impossibile che nessuno ci avesse mai provato. Se non fossero stati circondati dalle tenebre, non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di portare avanti il discorso.  
“No! Sono ancora un verginello, ok? Vuoi prendermi in giro?” si spazientì Thomas.  
“Non ti stavo perdendo in giro”  
“…non mi sembra proprio” non avrebbero dovuto parlare di quell’argomento in quel momento. Distesi entrambi a pochi centimetri di distanza.  
“Anche per me era la prima volta” confessò Ethan, per fargli capire che dietro le sue domande non c’era una presa in giro, ma solo pura curiosità. Era sicuro di essere diventato rosso dall’imbarazzo. Per fortuna la luce era spenta e, anche se si vedevano i contorni dei due ragazzi, erano quasi completamente in ombra. Thomas sussultò, accanto a lui.  
“Oh”, disse “mi dispiace”  
“Per cosa?” Ethan si spostò, girandosi di lato, così da avere la faccia di Thomas davanti a sé.  
“Di essere stato il tuo primo bacio. Di sicuro avresti voluto darlo a qualcuno che ti piace veramente” Ethan si morse il labbro, per evitare di rispondere quello che davvero pensava.  
“No… è stata un’esperienza…bella” ma che cavolo stava dicendo! Si sarebbe preso a pugni da solo.  
“Bella. A parte il fatto che eravamo davanti a decine di persone che ci guardavano slinguazzarzi!” rise Thomas. Ethan rise con lui.  
“Si, a parte quello! Oddio! Saremmo sembrati degli imbranati completi” disse, tra le risate Ethan.  
“Potremmo esercitarci!” propose Thomas, mentre stava ancora ridendo. Ethan ci mise un attimo a registrare quelle parole.  
Sentiva la presenza dell’altro vicino a sé. Aveva l’impressione che avrebbe potuto toccarlo solo spostando leggermente la mano in avanti. Prima di poterci pensare veramente, lo fece, incontrando immediatamente le dita dell’altro. Sussultò. Stava per ritirare la mano, ma Thomas lo fermò imprigionando le mani tra le sue, in una stretta scomoda e dolorosa.  
“Ethan?”  
Ethan non rispose. Non sapeva cosa dire, ma si mosse. Si spostò in avanti, verso il ragazzo. Il lenzuolo si mosse con lui, incastrandosi sotto il suo corpo, ma Ethan lo ignorò.  
Non sapeva cosa stesse facendo. Non sapeva neanche cosa stesse pensando in quel momento.  
Il suo cuore batteva fortissimo, riempiendosi le orecchie, e una morsa gli contorceva lo stomaco. In quel momento avrebbe tanto voluto che la luce fosse accesa; voleva vedere bene il viso di Thomas, per capire cosa stesse pensando.  
“Ethan?” ripeté Thomas.  
“Potremmo farlo?” chiese, raccogliendo tutto il coraggio che possedeva.  
“Si?”  
“Si” rispose affermativamente, anche se si aspettava che avrebbe dovuto rispondergli l’altro di “si”, e non darsi la risposta praticamente da solo.  
Ethan spostò la mano libera dalla morsa di Thomas, portandola davanti a sé alla ceca. Toccò qualcosa di duro, che capì essere la scapola del ragazzo. Ammorbidì il tocco, salendo con i polpastrelli fino al collo. Thomas respirava fortissimo, nella penombra vedeva i suoi occhi spalancati.  
Risalì ancora, fino a poggiare le dita sulla linea della mascella. Thomas si spinse in avanti azzerando la distanza tra i loro corpi. Non aveva senso dilatare ulteriormente il momento, quindi Ethan si spose leggermente in avanti e posò le labbra sulle sue.  
Proprio come l’altra volta, il bacio rimase a stampo per poco. Ma questa volta non fu Thomas a fare la prima mossa, ma Ethan, che aprì lentamente la bocca per far muovere anche quella dell’altro. Le punte delle loro lingue entrarono in contatto, dando vita al bacio vero e proprio. Sentiva l’accenno di barba dell’altro sfregargli contro la mano, che teneva ancora appoggiata alla base della mascella.  
Thomas lasciò la stretta che teneva imprigionate le loro mani, e spostò la mano fino a stringerla sulla maglietta dell’altro. Si spinsero l’uno verso l’altro facendo scontrare le loro lingue, ma non in maniera troppo passionale, era cose se si stessero esplorando e scoprendo a vicenda.  
Si staccarono lentamente, respirando affannosamente. Il bacio era durato poco, ma Ethan si sentiva come si fosse appena lanciato da un aereo senza paracadute. Vide, anche se erano semi oscurità, che gli occhi del ragazzo erano diventati quasi completamene neri.  
“Allora? Come credi sia andata?” chiese Thomas, cercando di regolare il respiro. Bisbigliò, come se avesse paura di spezzare il momento.  
“…bene, credo” aveva la voce roca; voleva formulare una frase più articolata, forse avrebbe dovuto chiedergli anche se per lui era “andata bene”, ma in quel momento riuscì a pensare solo che voleva ritornare a divorare labbra “potremmo… cioè… è durato poco”  
“Già” gli diede ragione Thomas, tra gli ansiti.  
Deglutì sonoramente, mentre Thomas si passava la lingua sul labbro inferiore, già completamene rosso. Lo sguardo di Ethan venne catturato da quel movimento e quando riportò gli occhi a contatto con quelli dell’altro, fu come se si fossero letti nel pensiero, rifondandosi immediatamente l’uno sulla bocca dell’altro.  
Ethan iniziò ad avere caldo, un caldo insopportabile. Avrebbe voluto togliersi la maglietta, e avrebbe voluto che lo facesse anche Thomas, ma non sa quanto in là può spingersi. Non sapeva bene dove poteva mettere le mani, era tutto così esaltante ma confuso allo stesso tempo.  
“Aspetta, sono scomodo così. Posso mettermi sopra di te?” chiede Thomas, interrompendo il bacio. Ethan annuii, e l’altro scostò le coperte e si mosse veloce per mettersi a cavalcioni sopra l’altro ragazzo. Il lenzuolo scivolò verso il basso, lasciando metà dei loro corpi scoperti, ma nessuno dei due ragazzi ci fece troppo caso. Thomas si chinò verso di lui, ritornando a baciarlo prepotentemente. Gli avambracci posavano sul materasso. Dopo un po’ Ethan si accorse che all’altro ragazzo tremavano le braccia, probabilmente per lo sforzo di reggersi, allora decise di mettersi a sedere, circondando la vita di Thomas per trascinarlo insieme a sé e non farlo cadere. Il ragazzo si sistemò tra le sue gambe, trovandosi in una posizione leggermente sopraelevata rispetto a lui.  
“Meglio?” Ethan si assicurò che quella nuova posizione fosse davvero confortevole.  
“Si, meglio. Grazie” gli sorrise, grato di quella piccola accortezza. Gli scoccò un piccolo bacio a stampo all’angolo della bocca, come ulteriore ringraziamento.  
Quando ripresero a baciarsi per l’ennesima volta, Ethan si sentì per la prima volta davvero rilassato. Sorreggeva il biondo tenendolo per i fianchi con entrambe le mani, non dovendosi più preoccupare di dove avrebbe dovuto mettere le mani, con la paura di superare qualunque eventuale confine invisibile che Thomas non voleva che superasse. Thomas, al contrario di lui, sembrava che si facesse molti meno problemi, infatti non si risparmiava far scorrere le mani ai lati del viso e sui capelli del ragazzo.  
Ad un tratto, improvvisamente, si aggrappò forte ad una ciocca di capelli di Ethan e tirò. Una scarica di eccitazione improvvisa attraversò Ethan per tutto il corpo, si staccò dal bacio, tirò la testa all’indietro e gemette.  
“Cazzo, scusa! Ti ho fatto male?” Thomas lo guardava preoccupato, scambiando il suo grido per un urlo di dolore.  
“No…no” Ethan respirava affannosamente, non aveva mai provato qualcosa del genere, non credeva di potersi eccitare con il dolore, anche se non troppo forte come in quel caso. Non desiderava altro che Thomas gli tirasse di nuovo i capelli. Sentì la sua erezione premere più forte contro il tessuto dei boxer. Per fortuna in quella posizione i loro membri non erano in contatto, o almeno, non tanto come prima.  
“Ti piace quando ti tiro i capelli? Ti eccita?” chiese Thomas, illuminandosi.  
“No, Thom!” mentì immediatamente; si sentiva imbarazzato ed eccitato allo stesso tempo, ma non avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce una cosa del genere. Thomas non aveva ancora lasciato andare la ciocca di capelli che stringeva e, anzi, adesso sembrava che avesse ripreso a stringerla più forte.  
Tornò con le labbra sulle sue, non volendo approfondire quel discorso ulteriormente. La presa sui suoi fianchi aumentò, rivivendo per un attimo quello che era successo alla festa. Inevitabilmente la sua mente richiamò le immagini che aveva creato quando si era masturbato qualche giorno prima.  
Si staccò bruscamente da lui, facendo schioccare le loro labbra, un filo sottile di saliva luccicò tra loro, tenendoli legati.  
Sentiva il cuore rimbombargli nelle orecchie, sopraffatto da tutto quel…troppo.  
“Thom” Se avessero continuato Ethan sarebbe venuto nei pantaloni del pigiama, senza neanche toccarsi “Per favore, fermiamoci qui” lo supplicò. Thomas sembrava non averlo neanche sentito; continuò a strusciarsi su di lui, bacchiando con tocchi leggeri le sue labbra, e ogni tanto baciandogli anche le guance e il collo. Ethan staccò le mani dai suoi fianchi, e le portò in alto, fino ad afferrare quelle di Thomas, che distanziò dal suo corpo.  
“Thomas!” lo chiamò, di nuovo. Thomas sembrò tornare in sé, e si ricompose, si chiarì la voce e deglutì.  
Doveva essere solo un bacio. Stavano andando decisamente troppo oltre, o almeno, la fantasia di Ethan ci stava andando.  
“Si, scusa, hai ragione. Dovremmo fermarci” disse, senza guardarlo negli occhi, nella semioscurità non poteva vedere bene l’espressione del ragazzo. Il biondo lo scavalcò e tornò dal suo lato del letto. afferrò il lenzuolo, ormai completamente abbandonato a se stesso, e si coprì completamente, rannicchiandosi sotto di esso in posizione fetale.  
Ethan si distese a sua volta, volgendo il capo verso l’altro ragazzo. Il cuore gli rimbombava ancora nelle orecchie, e aveva paura che non sarebbe più tornato a respirare normalmente.  
“È stato bello. Mi è piaciuto” sussurrò, ma abbastanza forte per farsi sentire. Voleva far sapere a Thomas che non si era pentito di quello che avevano fatto. Percepì immediatamente il corpo accanto al suo rilassarsi. Thomas tirò fuori il viso da sotto il lenzuolo e sorrise.  
“Bene…anche a me, è piaciuto” si guardarono per un po’.  
“Notte”  
“Notte” e si addormentarono l’uno di fianco all’altro. Anche se Ethan lo trovò particolarmente difficile, con un’erezione a premergli in mezzo alle gambe.

……………….

Ethan si svegliò da solo nell’enorme letto matrimoniale. Si guardò intorno, cercando Thomas nella stanza, non trovandolo. Si concesse alcuni istanti per ripensare a quello che era successo la sera prima, proprio in quel letto. Razionalmente sapeva che i baci della sera prima non significavano chissà che, ma non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi leggero e smettere di sorridere al ricordo di quei momenti.  
Al piano di sotto sentiva dei rumori di chiacchiere e stoviglie, e capì che erano tutti di sotto. Guardò l’orgoglio, erano quasi le undici, cercò di ricordare a che ora si erano addormentati la sera precedente, ma invano.  
Dopo un lungo sospiro si decise a scendere dal letto, e si avviò verso la cucina, ancora intontito dal sonno.  
“Giorno, Eth!” lo salutò Sonia, che fu la prima a vederlo entrare in cucina. Thomas stava avvitando la moka del caffè e, appena alzò gli occhi su di lui, le sue guance si tinsero di rosso, mentre si apriva in un sorriso.  
“Ciao” lo salutò, tornado a concentrarsi sulla caffettiera.  
“Ciao” lo salutò a sua volta Ethan era sicuro di essere diventato rosso anche lui, ma probabilmente sul suo incarnato la reazione non era così evidente come sul biondo.  
“Dormito bene?” gli chiese Victoria, con uno sguardo che voleva insinuare ben altro.  
“Certo, certo, dormito…” le diede man forte Sonia. In quei pochi giorni sembrava che quelle due si fossero alleate, e si divertivano a lanciare di continue frecciatine a Thomas ed Ethan.  
Entrambi le ignorarono e Ethan si sedette al tavolo, afferrando una fetta di pane e iniziando a riempirla di marmellata. Thomas si sedette di fianco a lui e Ethan si girò d’istinto; si sorrisero in maniera automatica e impacciata.  
“Oddio, quanto siete imbarazzanti” commentò Damiano, che Ethan non aveva notato fosse anche lui nella stanza. entrambi lo ignorarono, Ethan continuando a stendere la confettura sul pane e Thomas rifugiandosi dietro la tazza di caffè latte, come avevano fatto poco fa con le due ragazze.  
Sapeva perfettamente cosa passava nella testa dei tre amici.  
Passarono il resto della mattinata e tutto il pomeriggio in spiaggia, Ethan si stupì di quanto Thomas riuscisse non abbronzarsi neanche dopo quasi tre gironi di mare, la sua pelle rimaneva sempre color latte, senza scurissi nemmeno di un grado. La sera arrivarono stremati ma di fretta, visto che alle ventuno avrebbero dovuto prendere l’aereo per tornare a casa e nessuno di loro, a parte Ethan, aveva ancora rifatto le valigie.  
Lui e Thomas non stettero praticamente mai da soli; Si limitarono a lunghi sguardi dati nei momenti in cui l’uno o l’altro erano distratti, sperando che l’altro non se ne accorgesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota Autrice
> 
> E si... solo baci spinti per oggi ragazzi, mi dispiace. Ma mettetevi nei panni di Ethan poverino, che se continuavano come minimo gli veniva un infarto.
> 
> Vi aspetto al prossimo capitolo, se volete lasciate una stellina o un commento, grazie 😊😊


	8. Troppo

Quella bolla di surreale felicità scoppiò appena atterrarono a Roma, proprio nel momento in cui vide sua madre e Greta sbracciarsi per farsi vedere all’uscita del gate. Guardò sua madre e si rese conto di quanto lei non sapesse nulla di quello che stava succedendo in quel momento nella sua vita, e nella sua testa.   
Avrebbe tanto voluto salutare Thomas con un bacio, ma non poteva, non davanti a sua madre. A quei pensieri si incupì e non proferì parola per tutto il tempo. Sua madre era venuta a riprendere lui e Sonia in macchina, e quando lasciarono Sonia a casa sua, Ethan sentì il silenzio scendere pesante nell’abitacolo. Probabilmente quel silenzio lo sentiva solo lui, perché sua mamma sembrava tranquilla mentre guidava.  
“Mamma”   
“Si?”  
“Devo dirti una cosa” non aveva il coraggio di guardarla. Sua madre fece segno di continuare con la mano.  
“Forse è meglio se ti fermi” a quella frase sua madre sembrò preoccuparsi.  
“Tesoro cosa hai fatto?” accostò poco dopo, in un piccolo spazio a fianco della carreggiata, probabilmente pensava che avesse preso qualche brutto voto a scuola, o che avesse fatto qualcosa di illegale. Ethan continuava a non guardarla, giocherellando con il suo cellulare. Aprì la bocca per parlare, ma non gli uscii alcuno suono, la richiuse, serrando anche gli occhi.  
“Ethan?” al ragazzo apparvero come flash tutte le possibili reazioni negative che avrebbe potuto avere su madre alla sua rivelazione. Perché aveva iniziato a parlare senza rifletterci un attimo, prima? Tutti lo consideravano un ragazzo posato e meditativo, che pensava sempre a tutto prima di fare qualcosa, anche se in quell’ultimo periodo gli sembrava di fare tutto senza ragionare. Avrebbe dovuto essere più accorto e indagare su come sua madre la pensasse sull’omosessualità, invece non ne avevano mai parlato, se non per accenni troppo brevi e superficiali per essere considerate vere opzioni. Forse sua madre l’avrebbe presa bene, oppure avrebbe iniziato ad aurargli contro e l’avrebbe cacciato dalla macchina, o forse addirittura da casa. O avrebbe fatto finta di nulla, ignorando il suo coming out, come aveva letto che facevano tanti genitori che non accettavano i figli.  
“Mi piacciono i ragazzi” sputò fuori. Tutte le volte che si era immaginato quella conversazione ella sua testa, o quando aveva fatto le prove davanti allo specchio, la frase gli era sempre uscita meglio, più vera; in quel momento invece sentiva che la sua voce aveva un suono finto, come se stesse recitando.  
Sua madre non rispose. Il ragazzo aveva riaperto gli occhi ma li teneva bassi, puntati sulle sue mani, era sicuro che da un momento all’altro sarebbe scoppiato a piangere.   
“Mamma?” chiamò. Quel silenzio lo stava facendo impazzire. Sentì sua madre lasciare il volante e appoggiarsi completamente al sedile. Sentì il suono della cintura di sicurezza che si slacciava. Era pronto a sentire sua madre aprire la portiera e vederla uscire dall’abitacolo, ma invece venne avvolto da un abbraccio. A Ethan sembrò di essersi tolto un peso enorme dal cuore.   
“Va bene” gli disse “per me non c’è problema, lo sai che ti voglio bene no?” era l’abbraccio più scomodo del mondo, da né lui né sua madre si staccarono “e poi, non posso dire di non averlo sospettato”  
“Davvero?” non voleva irrigidirsi nell’abbraccio, ma quasi sicuramente lo fece. Si sentiva irrequieto, quella rivelazione e tutte le emozioni contrastanti che stava provando gli avevano fatto acuire tutti i suoi sensi.  
“Thomas è il tuo ragazzo?” gli chiese sua madre, invece di rispondere direttamente alla sua domanda. Per un attimo pensò di mentirle, ma poi si disse che orami era inutile.  
“Come lo sai?”   
“Greta era strana ultimamente. Non faceva che parlare di voi due” Oh, Greta, ma certo.   
“Oh! Si… era molto dispiaciuta quando gli abbiamo detto che non poteva ancora parlarti di…noi” sua madre ridacchiò, conoscendo il carattere dell’amica.   
“Comunque, mamma, potresti staccarti adesso? Sta diventando imbarazzante” sua madre lo strinse ancora più forte, prima di dargli un forte bacio sulla guancia e lasciarlo finalmente sgusciare via dall’abbraccio.  
“Sono contenta che tu me l’abbia detto” Ethan per un lungo attimo temette che sua madre stesse per aggiungere qualcos’altro su Thomas, ma per fortuna non commentò ulteriormente, anche se per tutto il viaggio continuò a sorridergli un po’ troppo insistentemente. Ethan, durante tutto il tragitto, non riuscì a definire chiaramente le sue emozioni, sentendosi rilassato, ma allo stesso tempo stranamente agitato, come se non avesse ancora sbrogliato tutto.

…………..

Appena arrivato a casa si buttò sul letto e perse il telefono per chiamare Thomas e dagli la bella notizia, ma ci ripensò, decidendo di mandargli un semplice messaggio, che mandò uguale anche a Sonia. Poco dopo il telefono iniziò a squillare e sullo schermo apparve il nome di Thomas, al che Ethan si affrettò a rispondere.  
“Come è andata?” gli chiese immediatamente, senza nemmeno dargli il tempo di dire ‘Pronto’  
“Bene. Ad un certo punto avevo paura di vomitare, ma l’ha presa bene” Thomas urlò di felicità, così forte da fargli male all’orecchio su cui era poggiato il telefono.  
“Sono così contento per te!”  
“Ha detto anche che un po’ lo sospettava”  
“E come mai’”  
“Umm…non l’ha detto chiaramente, ma credo che tua madre gli abbia messo la pulce nell’orecchio”  
“Oddio scusa! Non finirò mai di imbarazzarmi per quella donna. Non sa mai stare zitta”  
“Tranquillo, almeno non l’ho presa completamente alla sprovvista”  
“E a tuo padre?”  
“Mio padre?” lui e Thom non avevano mai parlato di suo padre.  
“Cioè, ora che ci penso non mi hai mai parlato di lui. I tuoi sono divorziati, no?”  
“Si… beh, ecco, non lo vedo quasi mai. E francamente non mi interessa neanche dirglielo” rispose, sincero. Da quando suo padre li aveva lasciati i loro contatti si erano ridotti al minimo, l’unica forma di presenza dell’uomo erano gli assegni di mantenimento che ricevevano ogni mese, e le sporadiche visite che faceva a natale o per il suo compleanno.  
“Oh, mi dispiace”   
“Non importa. Tanto non lo vedo mai, ed è pure un po’ stronzo” non gli andava tanto di parlare di suo padre.  
Cambiò argomento, chiedendoli se uno di quei giorni si potevano vedere per studiare un po’. Stettero al telefono per un’altra decina di minuti, mettendosi d’accordo sull’orario e scherzando sui fatti avvenuti nel week end appena passato; senza mai accennare al bacio, naturalmente.   
…………

Thomas quel giorno si comportava in modo strano, erano entrambi a casa del biondo a fare matematica, Thomas era stato scostante con lui, quasi freddo, e la conversazione non era setata particolarmente brillante fino a quel momento. Inoltre, si era incaponito di non voler aiuto dal moro per svolgere gli esercizi, infatti aveva preso il libro di testo e si era seduto per terra, circondato da decine di fogli pieni di formule matematiche, mentre Ethan era rimasto alla scrivania, chino sui suoi esercizi. Thomas era seduto a gambe incrociate, tenendo in mano una matita e in bocca una penna, come se fosse una sigaretta. Erano in silenzio da un po’, se si escludevano gli sbuffi continui del biondo e le sue lamentele su quanto fosse inutile quella materia. Il ciuffo gli cadeva continuamente davanti agli occhi, costringendolo a sportarlo di tanto in tanto.  
“Thomas, per favore, non ce la faccio più, posso farti vedere come si fa? Poi ti do un altro esercizio e lo risolvi da solo”  
“Uff, va bene, mi arrendo. Dimmi qual è sta cazzo di soluzione” Ethan si alzò e andò a sedersi a terra vicino a lui. Prese il libro in mano e sfilò la matita dalle dita del biondo. Gli spiegò il procedimento corretto, e poi lasciò che l’altro risolvesse il problema successivo, restando comunque accanto a lui, per aiutarlo in caso di errori.   
In verità si stava approfittando di quel momento di vicinanza per osservare Thomas, perdendosi tra le sue lentiggini, che erano l’unica prova della loro recente vacanza al mare.   
Ethan, dopo aver trovato il coraggio di dire a sua madre di essere gay, aveva preso una decisone importante: non si sarebbe più fatto sovrastare dalla timidezza. Non sarebbe più stato in balia degli eventi. Avrebbe preso quello che voleva.  
E quello che voleva in quel momento era Thomas.   
"Thom…stavo pensando"  
"Umm" disse, concentrato più sul risolvere il problema che su di lui.  
"Riguardo quello che è successo… in Sicilia" Thomas, alzò la testa di scatto, improvvisamente attento.  
"Si?" la penna che teneva in bocca cadde per terra, ma non gli prestò particolare attenzione.  
“Non ne abbiamo più parlato”  
“È andata bene, no?”  
Si mosse, cambiando posizione, a disagio “Sì. Mi sembra di sì”  
“Cioè…” Thomas lo guardava negli occhi aspettando che continuasse la frase. Ethan si zittì, maledicendosi per aver iniziato quel discorso. Cosa avrebbe dovuto dire? Ti va di ribaciarci?  
Il silenzio divenne imbarazzante. “Ethan?” Thomas iniziò a guardarlo in maniera interrogativa.   
“Volevi dirmi qualcos’altro? Sul bacio?”  
“No”  
“No?”  
“No, assolutamente. Fammi vedere l’esercizio, sei riuscito a completarlo?” si schiarì la voce, cercando di suonare falsamente naturale.  
“Non è vero. Che volevi dirmi del bacio?”  
“Possiamo smetterla di parlare di baci?”  
“Sei tu che hai iniziato il discorso. Di cosa vuoi parlare?” il biondo si rabbuiò, assumendo un tono duro “Te ne sei pentito, vero?” Ethan sgranò gli occhi, per l’assurdità della frase.  
“No! Perché che dici così?”  
“Ci ho ripensato, e mi sono accorto che non mi ha quasi toccato durante il bacio. Ti faccio così schifo?” Ethan lo guardò scioccato, non capacitandosi che il ragazzo avesse pensieri del genere.   
“Capisco che ci sono ragazzi più belli di me, però... Scusa…mi sono immaginato cose che non c'erano”  
“No Thom” il moro posò le mani sopra quelle di Thomas, che si stava torcendo.   
“…E poi ti sei voluto fermare quasi subito…”   
“Non potrei mai pentirmi di averti baciato. Non ti ho quasi toccato perché non sapevo bene cosa potevo fare. Quanto ti andava bene che mi spingersi un po' più in là.” Gli parlò sopra, prima che continuasse a sminuirsi. Per dire quella frase fece ricorso a tutto il coraggio che aveva in corpo.  
“Davvero?”   
“Certo” Thomas sembrava convinto della sua sincerità. I suoi tratti si addolcirono, e piegò la testa, evitando di guardarlo negli occhi.  
“Allora ti era piaciuto” forse doveva essere una domanda, ma suonava più come un’affermazione; a quella frase fu Ethan a non volerlo guardare negli occhi, e si limitò a sussurrare “Sì” e ad annuire.  
Thomas mosse le mani e strinse forte la presa, come aveva fatto poche sere prima. Gli si avvicinò.   
“Quindi se ti ribaciassi, ora, e ti dicessi che mi va bene farmi toccare da te in qualunque parte tu voglia, tu lo faresti?” gli era spuntato un piccolo sorrisino, quel sorrisino che aveva quando sapeva che Ethan stava per cedere alle sue richieste.  
“Qualunque parte?” Ethan avrebbe deglutito se avesse avuto un po' di saliva in bocca.   
Thomas non rispose, si limitò ad annuire, con uno sguardo deciso. Con movimenti lenti e calcolati si avvicinò e iniziò il bacio. Era la terza volta che si baciavano e questa volta Ethan non si sentiva completamene smarrito. L’altro gli aveva dato il permesso, quindi non limitò il contatto alle loro labbra, ma si avvicinò facendo scontrare i loro corpi.   
Gli piacque che quella volta il bacio non fosse iniziato con una scusa, ma che fosse partito da loro spontaneamente, anche se l’aveva preceduto uno dei dialoghi più imbarazzanti che avesse mai avuto.   
Il calore che emanava il corpo del biondo era una sensazione divina, avrebbe voluto stare stretto a lui per tutto il giorno, senza doversi staccare mai. In poco tempo si ritrovarono distesi sul pavimento gelato, Thomas aveva la schiena a contatto con il pavimento, ma non sembrava lamentarsi per il freddo, mentre Ethan era sopra di lui. Ethan fece varare leggero le mani sulle braccia e i fianchi del ragazzo, mentre Thomas portò le mani sotto la maglia di Ethan, posando le unghie sulla schiena, e spingendo leggermente. Si avvicinarono ulteriormente l’uno all’altro facendo combaciare i loro petti.  
Le loro lingue si intrecciavano l’una con l’altra, e Ethan avrebbe voluto continuare all’infinito, continuare a baciarlo finché le loro labbra non si sarebbero consumate e la loro saliva finita.  
Ma ad un certo punto tutto divenne troppo. Troppo tutto, non sapeva neanche lui cosa era troppo, ma iniziò a risentire quella sensazione di abbandono provata tutte le volte che toccava così l’altro.  
Si staccò dal bacio per riprender fiato, senza però dividere i loro corpi. Guardò il ragazzo ansimante sotto di lui. Posò il pollice sulle sue labbra aperte, quasi sovrappensiero, e Thomas immediatamente tirò la lingua fuori e leccò il suo dito, poi girò la testa e lo prese completamente in bocca. L’erezione di Ethan si indurì a quel gesto e gemette di sorpresa. Si riabbassò sul corpo dell’altro e baciò il suo collo niveo; Thomas lo lasciò fare mentre continuava a succhiargli il dito. Gli lasciava piccoli baci su tutto il collo, partendo dall’altro e arrivando fino alla clavicola, per poi rifare il percorso a ritroso.  
Adesso Ethan aveva ripreso leggermente il controllo di se stesso e azzardò a infilare una mano sotto la maglietta dell’altro, ma appena Thomas sussultò, si fermò.  
“Posso?” chiese, già nel panico.   
“Si, si. certo” lo rassicurò l’altro. Ethan tornò a far scorrere la sua mano sul petto dell’altro, la sua pelle era bollente. Salì fino ad arrivare al suo capezzolo, che sfiorò. L’altro sospirò pesantemente e poi si scostò leggermente da lui, al che credette di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, ma invece il biondo si sfilò velocemente la maglia e tornò nella posizione precedente. Si perse per un attimo ad ammirare il suo busto glabro, pallido e longilineo.   
Gli tornarono in mente le parole che pochi giorni fa gli aveva detto al buio della camera da letto, riguardante il fatto che non aveva mai avuto esperienze con nessuno, e si chiese ancora una volta come era possibile che un ragazzo così adorabile e perfetto non avesse attirato gli sguardi di nessuno. Toccò di nuovo il capezzolo, con una stretta più decisa di poco fa, ma non abbastanza.   
“Ethan!” esclamò.  
“Si?”  
“Ti ho detto che puoi fare quello che vuoi, ricordi?” Comprese che si stava mettendo ancora dei paletti in testa, e anche Thomas l’aveva capito, spronandolo ad andare più a fondo. Ethan cercò di liberare la mente, mentre si sporgeva per baciare a stampo il ragazzo; voleva lasciarsi andare completamente, per far stare bene Thomas. Continuò con la scia di baci fino al collo, per poi scendere sempre più giù fino ad arrivare al capezzolo, e posò un bacio leggero anche lì. Pressò con più forza la bocca contro quel lembo di pelle, facendo sgusciare la lingua fuori e iniziando a succhiare. Thomas si contorse ed emise dei suoni dolcissimi con la bocca. Poco dopo passò a torturare il capezzolo sinistro, mentre continuava a stuzzicare l’altro con le dita della mano, stando attento a non stringere troppo.  
Risalì fino a specchiarsi negli occhi dell’altro, ormai neri e lucidi dall’eccitazione. Spostò una mano e la poggiò dietro la nuca del ragazzo, con il pollice gli sfiorava il lobo dell’orecchio e con il resto della mano andando ad accarezzare i capelli biondi.  
“Posso toccare tutto, vero?”   
“Umm.sì, tranquillo” Thomas gli diede l’ennesimo consenso, alzando gli occhi al cielo, divertito. Ethan lo guardò negli occhi mentre poggiava la mano sopra la sua erezione, ancora coperta dai jeans. Thomas sgranò gli occhi per la sorpresa, spingendo in automatico il bacino in avanti. Ethan azzardò un sorrisino, contento di averlo stupito. Fu costretto a lasciare i capelli del ragazzo per slacciare i pantaloni, visto che si sentiva troppo agitato per riuscire a slacciarglieli con una sola mano. Appena riuscì nell’operazione infilò la mano dentro i boxer, prima di poter pensare lucidamente a cosa stesse facendo. Sentì subito la consistenza calda del membro del ragazzo, e inizio a toccarlo davvero. Cercò di rimanere concentrato mentre donava piacere a Thomas che aveva preso a gemere apertamente e a mormorare approvazioni.   
Non aveva mai toccato il pene di un’altra persona, e si sorprese di quanto sembrasse simile e allo stesso tempo diverso da lui, da come Thomas reagiva ai suoi tocchi, dalle espressioni e a versi che faceva. Cercava di tenere gli occhi aperti ma non ci riusciva, e alla fine si arrese a chiuderli, poggiandosi completamente in avanti, avvolgendo Ethan con le braccia e aprendo le gambe il più possibile. Ethan sentiva il suo respiro affannoso contro l’orecchio, e il suo bacino che si spingeva prepotentemente contro la sua mano.   
Ethan non era totalmente sicuro di star facendo tutto bene, ma i gemiti e i movimenti di Thomas lo persuasero che tanto male non stava facendo. Anche se gemeva, capì che si stava trattenendo, e avrebbe tanto voluto che non lo facesse, ma qualcosa gli diceva che era meglio che non urlasse.  
Thomas iniziò a tremare violentemente e di riflesso si avvicinò ancora di più all’altro ragazzo; un po’ maldestramente sfilò l’elastico che teneva legati i capelli del moro e gli strinse forte nella mano. Ethan gemette, ormai era inutile negare che quel gesto lo facesse eccitare oltre misura.   
“Ethan!” chiamò un’altra volta, prima di venire, sul suo stomaco e sulla mano di Ethan.  
Thom si lasciò cadere sul pavimento, con uno sguardo beato e perso, trascinando Ethan con sé. Ethan si accorse di quanto fossero sudati entrambi, e che stare sul pavimento non fosse l’idea migliore che avevano avuto. Stava iniziando a chiedersi se fosse il caso di alzarsi e pulire un po’ il distratto che avevano fatto, quando Thomas sembrò riprendersi da quel quasi coma in cui era caduto.  
“Vieni qui” il moro si avvicinò il più possibile, anche se erano già abbastanza vicini. Subito lo spinse contro di sé e gli circondò il busto con le braccia  
“Scusa” disse, con il viso nascosto tra il suo petto.  
“Per cosa?”  
“Sono venuto subito” Ethan si stupì a quelle parole. L’ultimo pensiero che aveva in testa era che Thomas fosse venuto troppo in fretta, in quel momento gli importava solo essere riuscito a dargli un piacere così grande da farlo eiaculare per lui.  
“Non scusarti” lo rassicuro, e azzardò a portare una mano sulla sua testa, iniziando ad accarezzargli i capelli. Restarono così per circa un minuto, con Ethan che gli accarezzava i capelli e Thomas che si lasciava coccolare da lui.   
Ad un tratto si mosse, alzò la testa e lo coinvolse in un bacio profondo. Portò le mani sui suoi jeans e gli slacciò la cintura.  
“Thom, aspetta”  
“Cosa?”   
“Non sentirti …costretto, a ricambiare il favore” Thomas lo guardò, aprendosi in un sorriso dolce. Lo baciò teneramente sulle labbra, continuando ad armeggiare con i suoi pantaloni.  
“Forse è meglio pulire, prima. O almeno, distendiamoci sul letto” non sapeva perché stesse continuando a parlare, forse cercava di ritardare il momento, aveva paura di risultare inadeguato agli occhi dell’altro.  
“Ci pensiamo dopo” anche se il suo sguardo era ancora perso per orgasmo recente, Thomas riuscì ad assumere la sua espressione determinata di quando si metteva in testa qualcosa, e l’altro ormai sapeva che quando prendeva una decisone era praticamente impossibile fargli cambiare idea.  
“Dopo” ridisse Thomas, chiudendo il discorso. Finì di slacciargli la cintura e i pantaloni e glieli tirò giù, fino a farli arrivare a metà coscia. Cercò di sfilargli anche la maglietta, ma il moro glielo impedì; anche se la sua parte inferiore era esposta al giudizio dell’altro, non voleva trovarsi completamente nudo e vulnerabile di fronte a lui.  
Thomas, dopo un primo momento di incertezza dovuto a quell’inaspettato rifiuto, gli posò un bacio leggero sulle labbra e sulle guance. Continuò a baciarlo dolcemente su tutto il viso mentre impugnò la sua erezione e iniziò ad imitare i movimenti che poco prima Ethan aveva fatto su di lui. Thomas guardava il suo membro mentre lo segava, studiandolo come se fosse una cosa interessantissima.  
“E’ così grosso” esclamò ad un tratto, lo disse con tutta l’innocenza del mondo, come se non fosse consapevole della carica erotica che avevano quelle parole. Ethan era troppo eccitato e quella frase non fece altro che peggiorare la situazione.   
“…Dio” ebbe solo la forza di dire questo, prima di chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi investire da quel calore.   
Il biondo si spostò a cavalcioni sopra di lui, per poter muovere meglio la mano. Si ribaciarono con un’urgenza esagerata e Thomas riportò una mano tra i capelli dell’altro, tirandogli all’indietro e sorridendo quando Ethan annaspò per l’eccitazione.  
I movimenti della sua mano vennero resi più fluidi dal liquido pre-orgasmico, che venne quasi subito, travolto da quel tutto. E anche lui provò un po’ di vergogna ad essersi lasciato andare così presto, senza nemmeno provare un po’ a trattenersi.  
“Ti piace proprio questa cosa dei capelli” lo sfottò Thomas, quando i loro respiri si regolarono. Ethan lo guardò male, volendo tanto tiragli qualcosa in faccia, per spegnere quel sorrisetto strafottente; ma in quel momento aveva solo a disposizione il libro di matematica, e non volle correre il rischio di sciupare il bel viso del ragazzo tirandogli qualcosa di così pesante addosso.  
“Sta’ zitto. Thom!” si limitò a rimproverarlo. Thomas sorrise ancora di più, accennando una risata così cristallina che fece sorridere anche Ethan.  
“Forse è meglio se andiamo sul letto. Farlo sul pavimento non è stata la migliore idea del mondo” si spostarono sul grande letto del ragazzo, ma prima Ethan prese dei fazzoletti che utilizzò per pulire entrambi. Dopo essersi puliti sommariamente si distesero sul letto, coprendosi con le coperte, anche se entrambi indossavano ancora i jeans. Si distesero vicini, senza però abbracciarsi apertamente.  
“Se adesso entrasse mia mamma sarebbe cento volte più imbarazzante dell’altra volta” disse Thomas. Ethan lo guardò, con gli occhi pieni di panico.  
“Oddio! Ci avrà sentito?” si era completamente dimenticato della presenza di Greta in casa, diventando rosso al solo pensiero che potesse averli sentiti.  
“No, stai tranquillo, sta al piano di sotto”  
“Non abbiamo neanche chiuso la porta” gli tornò in mente, erano stati davvero avventati.  
“O cazzo, è vero!”  
“Vabbè, la prossima volta staremo più attenti” Thomas lo guardò stupito, Ethan si rese conto di cosa aveva detto e cercò di spiegarsi meglio “cioè, se vuoi. Che ci sia… un’altra volta”  
Il biondo gli sorrise e lo baciò. Ethan si rilassò al suo tocco, prendendo quel bacio per un assenso. Quando si staccarono rimasero ancora un po’ distesi, a parlare del nulla e a sfiorarsi le dita a vicenda.  
Quando quella sera si salutarono, entrambi non riuscirono a smetterla di sorridersi, così come era successo la mattina dopo in Sicilia, ma questa volta entrami erano consapevoli che non sarebbe stata l’ultima volta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti! Come promesso su Twitter e Instagram (a proposito, se vi va seguitemi anche lì) ho aggiornato!  
> Allora... la scena del coming out è stata super difficile da scrivere e per me l'ho scritta da schifo, e non mi sento di aver descritto come volevo davvero il tutto, ma è stato il meglio che sono riuscita a fare (contando che praticamente da due mesi che provo a scrivere questa scena😅🤦♀️ ). Inoltre, il coming out originariamente doveva essere nel capitolo precedente, ma mi sono accorta che avevo già scritto tipo tremila parole e sarebbe diventato un capitolo infinito, quindi per questo che sembra che ci sia un'interruzione strana nel capitolo scorso, ma sennò veniva davvero troppo lungo.  
> Spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto, in tal caso lasciate una stellina o un commento, mi farebbe molto piacere!!!
> 
> P.S. Dalla dettagliata spiegazione di matematica si evince quanto io fossi appassionata di questa materia alle superiori XD


	9. Intraprendenza

Da quel pomeriggio a casa di Thomas i due ragazzi iniziarono a vedersi ancora più spesso, trovando ogni scusa possibile per appartarsi da qualche parte a baciarsi e, quando avevano tempo, darsi al petting.  
Avrebbero voluto avere tutto il giorno a disposizione, ma la scuola glielo impediva e, adesso che la mamma di Ethan sapeva che Thomas era il suo ragazzo, gli stava più addosso. Una volta aveva cercato anche di intavolare una discussione sul sesso sicuro, ma per fortuna era riuscito a scappare in tempo.  
Passavano i pomeriggi l’uno attaccato all’altro, trascurando ore di studio, cosa che prima di allora non aveva mai fatto. Inoltre, quando il biondo lo riportava a casa, stavano sempre almeno una decina di minuti a baciarsi dentro la macchina del ragazzo e, solo il pudore di Ethan di trovarsi in un posto quasi pubblico, gli impediva di spingersi oltre.  
Il tempo passava veloce e Ethan sentiva che quello era il periodo più pieno della sua vita. E si chiese come avesse fatto a vivere tanti anni senza provare quella sensazione. 

Appena arrivato a scuola, quel giorno, trovò Thomas ad aspettarlo davanti al cancello. Lo salutò, ma il ragazzo non rispose al suo saluto, invece l’afferrò per un polso e lo trascinò dentro la scuola, ignorando il fatto che la campanella non era ancora suonata e non si poteva entrare nell'edificio prima di allora. Lo portò nel bagno al primo piano, controllò che non ci fosse nessuno nei cubicoli e lo condusse dentro l'ultimo gabinetto, chiudendo la porta a chiave. Aveva uno strano sorriso stampato in faccia.  
“Dimmi che posso venire da te oggi pomeriggio”  
“Certo, mia mamma lavora fino a tardi. Ma perché non da te?”  
“Da me oggi è impossibile, vengono dei miei parenti e non ci lascerebbero un attimo soli” si morse il labbro, prima di aggiungere “e poi voglio provare a farti una cosa”. Aveva un sorriso che non prometteva niente di buono, e Ethan iniziò a preoccuparsi.  
“Stai tranquillo, è una cosa che ti piacerà un sacco. Te lo giuro” gli circondò il collo con le braccia e strofinò il contro il suo, chiudendo gli occhi e assumendo un’espressione scherzosa. Ethan deglutì, immaginando tante cose che poteva fargli il biondo che gli sarebbero piaciute.  
“Si, ok, certo. Ho casa libera oggi”  
“Perfetto!” si illuminò Thomas, nel modo in cui faceva sempre quando otteneva qualcosa che voleva. Si sporse per baciarlo a stampo, si ritirò quasi subito, ma Ethan lo riafferrò e lo coinvolse in un bacio vero. In quelle settimane si era fatto più audace e aveva iniziato a reagire più istintivamente nei suoi contatti con Thomas. Lo schiacciò contro la porta del bagno e lo afferrò per una coscia, facendo muovere lentamente le dita su di essa. In quel momento, però, suonò la campanella.   
“E’ meglio uscire adesso, prima che il prof arrivi in classe e non ci trovi” disse, staccandosi controvoglia.  
“Sei troppo ligio alle regole” lo rimproverò Thommy, ma si staccò lo stesso e uscì dal bagno. Ethan si diede un momento per riordinare i pensieri: quel pomeriggio Thomas gli avrebbe fatto qualcosa che “gli sarebbe piaciuta un sacco", qualcosa probabilmente di sessuale. Non sapeva come avrebbe fatto a reggere tutte quelle ore a scuola.

…..

“Ah… Thom…” Ethan era seduto sul letto, con le gambe divaricate a terra per fare spazio a Thomas, che stava inginocchiato in mezzo a lui. Mentre Ethan gemeva senza ritegno, Thomas non poteva emettere suoni, poiché aveva la bocca occupata dal membro dell’altro.   
Ethan si era aspettato che l’altro volesse fargli un pompino, ma non si sarebbe mai immaginato che quella sarebbe stata l’esperienza più eccitante della sua vita. Vedere il ragazzo davanti a sé e sentirlo così tanto.  
Thomas sembrava nato per stare in mezzo alle sue gambe.  
Anche se aveva la bocca piena di lui, con la saliva che gli colava dalle labbra e dei suoi osceni che gli uscivano dalla bocca, sembrava sempre la creatura più angelica che avesse mai visto. Ripensò all’insicurezza che aveva mostrato Thom solo pochi minuti prima, quando gli stava lacciando i pantaloni e gli aveva confessato con voce flebile “Ho paura di fare qualcosa di sbagliato”. E allora Ethan aveva cercato di rassicuralo, rassicuralo che sarebbe stato bravissimo e perfetto. Mentre in quel momento sembrava completamente padrone della situazione, come se sapesse da sempre cosa fare per farlo impazzire.  
“Dio” non aveva mai invocato così tante volte il Signore come in quei munti. Posò una mano sui capelli dell’altro, stringendoglieli, il suo scopo è farlo staccare da lui, ma il ragazzo non sembra capire, e continua a muovere la bocca e la lingua su di lui.   
“Thom” non pensò troppo quando gli strattonò i capelli, più forte di prima, e lo allontanò da lui; il brusco distacco lo fece sentire vuoto, ma non calò l’eccitazione. Vedere il biondo inginocchiato davanti a sé era una cosa che fino ad ora era successa solo nelle sue fantasie.  
“Posso…”  
“Vuoi venire?” gli chiese il biondo, continuando a muovere la mano sui suoi testicoli.  
“…posso venirti in faccia?” terminò la frase. Thomas lo guardò stupito, ma poi annuì. Si impugnò il membro, gli bastarono pochi movimenti per venire mentre guardava il ragazzo sotto di sé, che teneva gli occhi chiusi e le labbra leggermente aperte.  
Il suo seme bagnò le labbra e le guance di Thomas, sporcandolo. Si alzò dal letto e cadde in ginocchio, a terra, trovandosi alla stessa altezza dell’altro ragazzo. In fretta, prima che lo sperma iniziasse a raffreddarsi, afferrò il viso di Thomas e leccò via il suo stesso sperma, ingoiandolo. Thomas rimase immobile, con le labbra aperte dallo stupore e gli occhi chiusi, ma lo lasciò fare. Il suo seme aveva una consistenza strana in bocca, il sapore si mischiava con il sapore della pelle e del sudore dell’altro creando un mix indefinibile; quando finì baciò Thomas, posandogli le mani ai lati del viso e accarezzandogli l’attaccatura dei capelli, ormai irrimediabilmente spettinati.   
“Cazzo” disse Thomas, come risvegliatosi, mentre Ethan lo guidava per distenderlo sul letto insieme a lui.  
“Non sai da quanto tempo desideravo farlo” ammise Ethan, imbarazzato. Non poteva credere di aver leccato via il suo seme dalla faccia del ragazzo, fino a qualche mese fa non credeva neanche che potesse succedere una cosa del genere.  
Thomas sembrava ancora leggermente scombussolato da quello che l’altro aveva appena fatto, si accoccolò meglio contro di lui e si bearono a vicenda del calore dell’altro.   
“Dove hai imparato a farlo?”   
Thomas alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, da quella prospettiva sembrava proprio un piccolo gattino “Ho guardato dei video. Ho studiato"  
"Video?"  
"Si, video porno” rispose con semplicità. Ethan rimase con la bocca aperta, senza sapere cosa dire. Non poté fare a meno di immaginarsi il ragazzo davanti a quei video, attento a catturare ogni minimo particolare. Si chiese se avesse preso appunti, ma non ebbe il coraggio di chiederglielo.   
Thomas aveva iniziato a passare le dita sul suo braccio nudo, graffiandolo leggermente con le unghie di tanto in tanto. Ethan sentiva la sagoma dell’erezione di Thomas contro la sua coscia; il biondo non si stava muovendo esplicitamente, ma era stretto a lui e mugugnava a bassa voce. Di sicuro voleva soddisfare anche lui la sua eccitazione, ma forse non aveva il coraggio di chiederlo.  
“Vuoi…posso fartelo anch’io?” chiese Ethan. Thomas si illuminò, lo sguardo speranzoso e incredulo. Annuì, comunque incerto che l’altro l’avesse fatto davvero. Ethan avrebbe voluto dirgli della paura che aveva di sbagliare, di non essere bravo come lui, voleva dirgli non aver visto poi così tanti porno nella sua vita, e che quindi non era tanto pratico, ma non diede voce alle sue paure. Non sapeva perché, ma sentiva di dover cercare di trasmettere un’aria di sicurezza, per far capire a Thomas che non aveva niente da temere, che avrebbe pensato a tutto lui.  
Mentre ethan era a petto nudo e con i pantaloni e i boxer calati a metà coscia, Thom era ancora praticamente vestito, a parte per la giacca e la cravatta della divisa, che aveva tolto appena entrato in casa. Iniziò slacciandogli la camicia bianca stropicciata, aprendo ogni bottone lentamente e baciando ogni lembo di pelle che veniva scoperta piano piano. Arrivato all’ultimo bottone tirò la camicia dalle spalle, facendogli capire che voleva che la togliesse. Se la sfilò immediatamente, rimanendo a petto nudo. Ethan guardò il corpo magro dell’altro stupendosi, come sempre, di quanto sembrasse forte e fragile allo stesso tempo. Poi passò ai pantaloni, ormai l’aveva già visto nudo (e si era già fatto vedere nudo da lui) abbastanza volte da non farsi prendere dal panico e dall’imbarazzo, ma pensare che da lì a poco avrebbe avuto il suo pene in bocca gli fece stringere lo stomaco dal nervoso.  
Cercò di ricordare come aveva fatto Thomas poco prima a lui, aveva iniziato impugnando l’asta e muovendo un paio di volte la mano per farlo diventare duro, ma in questo caso non sarebbe servito, visto che il biondo era già eretto. Poi aveva lasciato piccoli baci superficiali, più per stuzzicarlo che per dargli vero piacere. Anche Ethan allora iniziò così, concentrandosi soprattutto sulla cappella che sembrava essere, in base alle reazioni dell’altro, un punto abbastanza sensibile.   
“Ethan… ti prego…” erano le prima parole che Thomas aveva pronunciato da quando aveva iniziato, e Ethan lo accontentò immediatamente, decidendosi ad aprire la bocca e cercando di prenderne il più possibile. Era più difficile del previsto, e si chiese come avesse fato Thomas a prendere il suo, visto che era anche più grosso. Cercò di impegnarsi il più possibile, staccandosi ogni tanto e leccando l’asta dal basso verso l’alto. Thomas continuava ad agitarsi, allargando le gambe e muovendo il bacino. Lo guardò, e vide che teneva gli occhi chiusi e i pugni stretti tra le lenzuola.  
Scese, fino ad arrivare alle natiche del ragazzo, che allargò con le mani, avvicinò la bocca al piccolo fiorellino che spuntava in mezzo e tirò fuori la lingua, leccandolo, senza spingere troppo infondo.   
“Ah!” Thomas esclamò, anche se il contatto era stato effimero il suo corpo sussultò esplicitamente. Ethan ripeté il movimento, ancora e ancora, affascinato dalle reazioni del suo ragazzo. Si sistemò meglio in mezzo quelle gambe magre, posizionando una gamba sopra la sua spalla e facendo aprire il più possibile l’altra verso il bordo del letto, per avere una visuale maggiore. Si bagnò il dito e azzardò ad avvicinare l’indice all’entrata del ragazzo. Spinse leggermente, trovando subito resistenza.  
“Oddio!” Thomas aveva urlato, e Ethan ringraziò che fossero soli in casa in quel momento. Si ribagnò il dito, questa volta abbondando con la saliva, e quando lo reinserì, scivolò con più facilità. Rimase un attimo immobile dentro di lui, decidendo poi di ritirare la falange.  
“Mhmm…no, Eth!” Thomas gli venne incontro con il corpo ricercando quel contatto nuovo, e a quanto pare piacevole. Ethan lo reinserì, questa volta andando più a fondo, accorgendosi di quanto fosse caldo e avvolgente. Mosse il dito più volte, e poco dopo lo ritirò, ribagnò le dita con altra saliva e subito dopo ne infilò due dentro l’entrata di Thomas, con uno scatto deciso. Il biondo sussultò così tanto che Ethan dovette bloccarlo mettendogli una mano sulla pancia, per evitare che si dimenasse troppo.  
Spinse le dita sempre più a fondo mentre gli riprendeva in bocca il membro, volendo stimolarlo anche lì ma avendo entrambe le mani occupate. L’entrata di Thomas era bollente, la cosa più bollente che avesse mai sentito, e anche Ethan si sentiva così, aveva così caldo che aveva paura di star per andare a fuoco. Dai movimenti dell’altro era quasi sicuro che stesse per venire, e aumentò il ritmo della mano dentro di lui. Thomas sembrò capire le sue intenzioni e si mosse, agitato, come se improvvisamente fosse stato preso dal panico.  
“No! Ethan! Non voglio ancora venire…” Ethan sapeva già dove l’altro volesse arrivare. Lo ignorò, lasciò la mano che gli teneva ferma lo stomaco e si spostò verso l’alto, circondandogli la vita col braccio e stringendolo, mettendosi completamente sopra di lui e cercando al contempo di non sfilare le dita. In quella posizione l’angolazione delle dita dentro di lui cambiò, facendolo gemere rumorosamente e tremare dal piacere. Quel cambiamento sembrò distrarlo per un po’, ma poco dopo ritornò a lamentarsi.  
“Ti prego…Ti voglio dentro di me! Per favore!” Ethan non lo ascoltò. Il biondo aveva iniziato a muoversi sotto di lui, come se stesse mimando un amplesso vero e proprio, ma senza esserne davvero soddisfatto.  
“No, no… Voglio di più!” lo pregò Thomas, ma Ethan ignorò le sue preghiere ancora una volta, continuando a stimolarlo solo con le dita, aggiungendone un altro e spingendo sempre più a fondo.   
In via sperimentale aprii le dita, ricevendo in risposta un suono acuto da parte dell'altro. Thomas lasciò la presa del lenzuolo e si aggrappò ai suoi capelli scuri, e Ethan non si indurii a quel gesto solo perché era venuto da poco.  
“Ethan! Ti voglio" stava quasi singhiozzando, e Ethan capi che gli aveva stringo i capelli perché sapeva che l’avrebbe fatto eccitare, quando quel ragazzo voleva qualcosa usava tutti i mezzi necessari.  
“Thom…Non ancora " e non intendeva non in quel momento, ma non quel giorno, non voleva sprecare tutto così presto.  
Thomas alla fine venne, continuando a gemere di volerne di più, di più, di più! Ma arrendendosi ai voleri del suo corpo. Il seme sporcò i corpi di entrambi, premuti vicini come erano.  
Si ridistesero vicini nel letto, stretti tra di loro, sia per la piccolezza del letto di Ethan (che era ovviamente più piccolo del letto matrimoniale a casa del biondo) sia perché Ethan sapeva che, appena Thomas si sarebbe ripreso, si sarebbe lamentato che non l’aveva preso completamente, e quindi voleva cercare di blandirlo con delle coccole.  
“Sei cattivo” disse infatti, girandosi e dando la schiena all’altro, ignorando i grattini che Ethan iniziò a fargli lungo la colonna vertebrale.  
“Perché?”   
“Non sei voluto andare fino in fondo. Non vuoi mai andare fino in fondo!” Thomas aveva un tono lamentoso, e Ethan si chiese se i suoi genitori gli avessero mai negato qualcosa che voleva.  
“Thom” sospirò “sono le prime volte per entrambi, dobbiamo andarci piano”  
“Ma andiamo pianissimo!” Thomas si girò verso di lui, sfoggiando un’espressione offesa da prima donna.  
“Facciamo…questo…da settimane, ormai” Ethan mosse la mano che stava vezzeggiando la schiena di Thomas, portando il braccio a circondare completamente il suo busto. Erano entrambi sudati e appiccicosi.   
“Beh, non mi sembra poi così tanto tempo…”  
“Ma sono pronto!” si aggrappò a lui, forte “te lo giuro!”  
“Thom-”  
“Ti voglio così tanto. Tu non mi vuoi?” iniziò a baciarlo sulla bocca, sulle guance, sul naso, sul collo; sembrava che volesse imprimere la sua impronta dappertutto.  
“Voglio che la nostra prima volta sia speciale” sputò, alla fine. Thomas si fermò.  
“E qui non lo è?”  
“No! No. Io…” si prese un attimo per scegliere con cura le parole “Voglio fare le cose con calma: senza la paura di venire scoperti da un momento all’atro da tua madre. Voglio farlo in un letto grande, non a una piazza come questo, con calma, e avendo tutta la notte a disposizione. E voglio farlo per bene, con il lubrificante e tutto il resto” tenne la voce ferma anche mentre diceva lubrificante, era un punto importante, non voleva che Thomas si facesse male. Il biondo lo guardò serio, stupito dalle sue parole.  
“E’ la cosa più dolce che abbia mai sentito” disse, rosso in viso, lo abbracciò stretto, facendolo sentire meno un idiota.  
“Allora ok”  
“Ok cosa?”   
“Lo faremo così. Con il letto grande, il lubrificante, le rose e tutto il resto”  
“Ma io non ho detto rose” gli fece notare.  
“Ma io si” ribatté l’altro “quindi vedi di ricordartele la prossima settimana” Ethan lo guardò senza capire.  
“Hai già deciso la data?” chiese. Thomas si scostò dal suo abbraccio.  
“Sabato prossimo è il compleanno di Damiano, da una festa a casa sua, in genere quando da queste feste rimango a dormire da lui, vieni anche te e dici che rimani li, porta anche Sonia, così tua madre è sicura che non le stai dicendo una bugia” Ethan stava già per obiettare che non aveva intenzione di fare l’amore per la prima volta con Thomas a casa di David, ma Thomas lo tranquillizzò subito “e poi ad un certo punto andiamo via… Prenoterò un albergo. A 5 stelle! Con un letto matrimoniale enorme!” Thomas si era visibilmente esaltato.  
“Avevi già pianificato tutto?”  
“No, ci ho pensato adesso. Ma davvero ho una voglia matta di fare l’amore con te” Ethan d’istinto sgranò gli occhi.  
L’amore. Thomas aveva detto che voleva fare l’amore con lui. Non sesso, non scopare, non andare a letto insieme. Voleva fare l’amore, con lui. Nella sua mente si riferiva alla loro prima volta proprio così, ma era stato bene attento a non lasciarselo scappare detto. Lo baciò, di slancio, pieno del calore che gli aveva invaso il petto. Lo baciò cercando di passargli tutto l’affetto che provava per lui, stringendolo così forte da schiacciarlo contro il materasso.  
“Ok? Ti va bene come piano?”  
“È perfetto” si limitò a dire, prima di tornare a baciarlo, sia per la voglia di farlo che per impedirsi di dire cose di cui forse si sarebbe pentito.  
Passarono il quarto d’ora successivo a baciarsi e a coccolarsi, prima di decidere di rivestirsi. Da lì a poco sarebbe tornata la mamma di Ethan, e dovevano almeno far finta di stare studiando.


	10. mesi?

Ethan era visibilmente agitato, non faceva altro che girare per la camera per assicurarsi di aver preso il necessario per quella sera. Aprì per la terza volta lo zaino, controllò se c’era tutto, tastando con circospezione una delle tasche interne, che conteneva i preservativi e il lubrificante che aveva comprato quella mattina in farmacia. Sentì la porta di camera sua aprirsi, e si affrettò a richiudere la cerniera credendo che fosse sua madre, invece era solo Sonia, tornata dal bagno. Si sedette sul letto, seguito subito dopo d’amica.  
“Sentivo i tuoi passi nervosi dal bagno, stai tranquillo, Eth! Andrà benissimo stanotte con il tuo innamorato”  
“Sonia, per favore. Abbassa la voce, mia madre è in cucina” la rimproverò. Sonia lo guardò male.  
“Tanto lo sa che la festa di Damiano è solo una scusa per passare una notte fuori con lui. Mica è stupida” Ethan non voleva neanche pensare che sua madre sospettasse o, peggio, sapesse quello che lui e Thomas avrebbero fatto quella notte. Non le rispose, e si mise a controllare il cellulare, per vedere il ragazzo gli aveva scritto.  
“Gli hai anche preso delle rose! Ancora non ci credo che hai fatto una cosa così sdolcinata!”  
“Sonia, smettila”  
“E’ così dolce, siete proprio due piccioncini” Ethan arrossì, distogliendo lo sguardo dalla ragazza e concentrandosi su bouquet, che giaceva sopra la sua scrivania. I fiori, al contrario dei preservativi e del lubrificante, non aveva potuto nasconderli a sua madre e se ne rendeva conto da solo che non era stata una mossa geniale comprarli, perché lei li avrebbe sicuramente visti, ma l’aveva promesso a Thomas, non poteva presentarsi senza rose.  
“E’…una cosa tra noi”  
“Si, una cosa proprio da piccioncini” prima che Sonia continuasse a vessarlo, il telefono squillò, salvandolo da quella conversazione.

Thomas era appoggiato alla portiera della macchina, vestito completamente di nero. Stava fumando, e in quella posizione il suo corpo sembrava ancora più magro e slanciato. Li salutò con la mano ma, appena vide cosa Ethan tenesse in mano, bloccò il movimento del braccio e spalancò la bocca per la sorpresa.   
Mentre si avvicinavano vide la sua sorpresa trasformarsi in felicità, mentre Thom si staccava dalla macchina per venirgli incontro, praticamente saltando di felicità.  
“Me le hai prese davvero?!” esclamò, afferrando il mazzo di fiori e annusandoli.  
“Ovviamente…le volevi” sussurrò Ethan, improvvisamente impaurito che Thomas avesse detto di volere delle rose solo per scherzo, e non credendo che gliele avrebbe mai prese sul serio. Ma il ragazzo lo abbracciò, stando attento a non sciupare i fiori. Si staccò velocemente da lui per riportare davanti al viso le rose rosse e inspirando profondamente il loro profumo mentre faceva una mezza giravolta di felicità  
“Sono bellissime! Grazie!” posò le labbra sulle sue, labbra che si aprirono subito per far uscire la lingua e intrecciarla in quella dell’altro. Si strinsero entrambi per i fianchi, Ethan con entrambe le mani e Thomas solo con una, poiché l’altra era impegnata a reggere il bouquet. Ethan sorrise nel bacio, felice.  
A distrarli ci pensò Sonia, che tossicchiò rumorosamente. A malincuore si separarono, Thomas guardò la ragazza con uno sguardo di rimprovero “Scusa se ho un ragazzo fantastico” disse, prima di staccarsi definitivamente da lui e salire in macchina. 

……..

La festa era rumorosa, piena di alcol ed erba, come tutte le altre feste a cui Thomas l’aveva portato, anche se quella festa era la più grande a cui era mai stato. Appena entrati in casa Ethan si convinse che quella non poteva essere assolutamente casa di Damiano, perché ok essere ricchi sfondati, ma quel “palazzo” era davvero un’esagerazione. Si mischiarono nella folla, Thomas salutò quasi tutti quelli che incontrava, facendoli procedere pianissimo nella casa. Per tutto il tempo lui e il biondo si tennero la mano, e Ethan cercò di ignorare le occhiate curiosi degli estranei che notavano quel gesto intimo.  
Ad un cero punto si divisero, Thomas e Sonia erano spariti da circa dieci minuti, e Ethan stava già iniziando ad annoiarsi, quando vide Damiano sbucare da dietro un gruppetto di ragazze. Per salutarlo praticamente gli cadde addosso, urlando qualcosa di incomprensibile che probabilmente voleva essere un saluto. Sembrava già ubriaco marcio, ed era così sudato che la matita sotto gli occhi era tutta sbavata. A forse si era buttato nella piscina? Probabile.   
Si salutarono amichevolmente, anche se Ethan si sentiva sempre un po’ imbarazzato in sua presenza, come se non avessero un intero week end insieme al mare. Faceva fatica a eliminare l’immagine di ragazzo ricco e “fighetto-alternativo” che si era creato su lui in tutti quegli anni di scuola. Quella era forse la prima volta che i due ragazzi parlavano da soli senza che ci fosse anche Thom, ma in qualche modo riuscirono ad intavolare una discussione priva di silenzi imbarazzanti. Forse la discussione stava procedendo così bene perché Damiano era mezzo ubriaco, e stava proponendo lui tutti gli argomenti di conversazione possibili, a volte rispondendosi anche da solo. Ad un certo punto gli sbattè fortissimo una mano sulla schiena, sorridendogli un po’ troppo “Ehi, comunque, io non sono uno da sentimentalismi, ma sono contento per te e Thom”   
“Anch’io” rispose Ethan d’istinto.   
“Cioè era anche l’ora! Thomas ci ha scassato le palle da mesi parlando solo di te” continuò, parlando più a se stesso che a lui.  
“Cosa?”   
“Si, in verità io non lo ascoltavo più di tanto, ma a Vic deve averle rotto le palle con tutti quei discorsi su quanto fossi perfetto” Ethan era senza parole. Mesi? Damiano guardando la sua faccia scoppiò a ridere.   
“Ma…tu non mi conoscevi. Non sapevi chi fossi, fino alla festa di qualche tempo fa” non aveva senso il discorso di David, si ricordava di   
“Non ho mai detto di non conoscerti, ti sei presentato da solo, mi sembra” gli fece notare. Gli tornò alla mente come un flash quella serata, poteva aver dato per scontato che Damino non lo conoscesse, d’altronde perché avrebbe dovuto sapere chi fosse. Ma tutto non aveva senso lo stesso.   
“Scusa, ti ho messo in imbarazzo?” chiese, scambiando la sua confusone per imbarazzo. Ethan si ricordò di quando lo aveva avvicinato per la prima volta tempo prima; si, era passato un po’ di tempo.  
“Quanto? Quanti mesi?” ebbe la forza di chiedere, era l’unica domanda che gli venne in mente in quel momento, anche se gli sembrò molto stupida. Damiano ci pensò per qualche istante.  
“Boh, dieci mesi, più o meno. Forse un po’ di più”   
dieci mesi? Cazzo. dieci mesi. Dieci mesi erano quasi un anno. Ethan ripensò a tutto il tempo trascorso insieme al biondo, erano passati circa due mesi e mezzo da quando tutto era iniziato, e solo nelle ultime settimane il loro rapporto era diventato più reale.   
Tutto acquisì sorprendentemente senso. La richiesta di Thomas, i suoi comportamenti, i suoi sguardi, come a volte sembrasse voler dire qualcosa ma bloccandosi sempre un attimo dopo aver socchiuso la bocca. E i contatti, i baci, come era stato subito propenso a portare sul piano fisico la loro relazione appena aveva capito che ad Ethan andava bene. Il mare, il passare così tanto tempo assieme anche se non ce ne era davvero bisogno. Il fatto che alla fine sua madre non sembrasse pressarlo più di tanto per la storia delle uscite.  
Ecco perché Damiano e Victoria non sembrarono tanto sorpresi quando iniziarono a comportarsi come fidanzati in pubblico. E Victoria, lei sapeva di sicuro, li aveva fatti baciare lei per la prima volta, durante il gioco obbligo o verità.   
Andò immediatamente alla ricerca di Thomas, senza curarsi di salutare Damiano. Non conosceva quasi per nulla quella grande casa, ma non si preoccupò di perdersi, in verità non guardò neppure in che stanze stesse entrando, si concentrò solo sull’individuare un alto ragazzo biondo e magro. Dopo aver controllato per due volte l’intera casa e aver visto che non aveva risposto ai suoi messaggi, si decise a chiamarlo. aveva evitato di chiamarlo prima perché non era tanto sicuro di riuscire a parlargli senza vederlo in faccia.   
Stava per schiacciare il tasto della chiamata quando guardò fuori dalla finestra e si accorse di non aver pensato a cercarlo nel giardino che circondava la casa. Si precipitò fuori, lo trovò quasi subito, seduto sul prato insieme a Victoria e Sonia a chiacchierare e fumare.   
Era notte, faceva freddo e di sicuro il prato era ghiacciato, e forse anche bagnato per colpa dell’umidità. Thomas sentiva sicuramente freddo, vestito leggero com’era, pensò Ethan.   
Thommy si girò verso la sua direzione, lo vide e sorride immediatamente, si alzò in piedi e lo raggiunse mentre si puliva i pantaloni sporchi di terra con le mani.   
“Ehi! eccoti” esclamò. Era calmo, felice e perfetto come sempre. Il naso era più rosso del solito e si stringeva le braccia al petto. Aveva sicuramente preso freddo.   
“Si-“ disse solo Ethan. Il biondo lo guardò meglio, capì che c’era qualcosa che non andava. Perché Ethan non stava sorridendo? Perché lo stava guardando come se non lo vedesse? Abbassò lo sguardo e gli afferrò la sua grande mano, chiudendola dentro le sue; poi se la portò fino alla bocca, lasciandogli un leggero bacio sulle nocche.   
“Tutto ok?” chiese. Ethan, a quel gesto e a quelle parole, si riprese. Doveva parlare con Thom, ma non lì con le due ragazze a pochi passi di distanza. Thomas continuò ad accarezzargli la mano, aspettando una risposta.   
“Andiamo da un’altra parte”   
“Certo”   
Si allontanarono, Thomas lasciò la presa di una delle sue mani, ma continuò comunque a tenerlo a sé con l’altra mano. Victoria e Sonia provarono a richiamarli, chiedendo cosa fosse successo, ma Thomas gli fece segno che era tutto apposto e che si sarebbero allontanati un po’. Iniziarono a camminare, senza meta e senza proferire parola per un po’.  
“Da quanto ti piaccio?” Ethan si fermò mentre pronunciava quelle parole. Non ce la faceva più a camminare, era stanco, voleva solo sedersi sull’erba, ma non osava farlo, perché probabilmente anche Thomas l’avrebbe seguito a terra, e non voleva farlo infreddolire ulteriormente.; e quindi rimase lì in piedi, due ragazzi che si stringevano la mano nel mezzo della notte, circondati da piante ben curate. Thomas accennò un sorriso, contento che Ethan stesse facendo conversazione, ma ancora preoccupato dallo strano comportamento del moro.  
“…non so, da un po’. Forse da quando siamo andati al mare” rispose.  
“Davvero?” il tono della domanda era più duro di quanto avrebbe voluto. In quell’istante Ethan capì di essere arrabbiato, arrabbiato con Thomas. Fino a poco prima non ne era consapevole, l’uso unico pensiero era stato quello di trovare Thom, non aveva badato tanto alle sue emozioni, non si era soffermato a cercare di capire quello che sentiva. E adesso era chiaro che sentiva rabbia. Cazzo. Quasi un anno.  
Thomas in risposta al suo tono si spaventò. Arretrò leggermente indietro, ma non si staccò dalla sua mano.  
“Ehm, si…forse un po’ di più. Da quando abbiamo iniziato a studiare insieme. Credo”   
Ethan era arrabbiato. Ma lui non si arrabbiava mai, lui era quello calmo, quello che pensava sempre prima di agire. Non si arrabbiava mai. Non si arrabbiava quando Thom faceva i capricci come un bambino per non studiare, non si arrabbiava quando sua madre faceva domande troppo insistenti, non si arrabbiava quando qualche cretino a scuola gli sparlava dietro. Si impose di calmarsi, chiuse gli occhi e prese un bel respiro. Non poteva farsi sopraffare da un sentimento così misero come la rabbia proprio in quel momento, doveva rimanere calmo, per capire tutto al meglio.   
“Non mesi?” aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi quando gli porse la domanda. Li riaprì e si trovò davanti Thomas, con gli occhi sgranati e lucidi dalle lacrime. Aveva capito di essere stato beccato.  
“Ethan” is suo sguardo tradiva esplicitamente le sue emozioni “Cosa vuoi farmi dire?”   
Ethan lo strinse a sé, spiazzandolo. L’altro ragazzo l’aveva visto arrabbiato solo pochi attimi prima, mentre adesso lo stava abbracciando, senza stringerlo troppo, ma solo come se volesse fargli capire che potevano parlare, che non doveva scappare.  
“Da quanto ti piaccio sul serio, Thom?” non rispose, non subito.  
“Scusa, sono un coglione. Ho fatto un macello”  
“Da quanto ti piaccio?” ripeté, e lo avrebbe ripetuto ancora cento volte, fino a che Thom non lo avrebbe detto  
“Da un po’ di tempo. Un po’ tanto” sussurrò, così piano che se non avesse avuto l’orecchio vicinissimo alla bocca dell’altro Ethan non lo avrebbe sentito.   
“Quanto tanto?”   
“Scusa. Scusa. Scusa. Sono un coglione”   
“Thomas! Rispondi e basta” tirò un sospiro lunghissimo, prima di rispondere, stava tremando.  
“Tipo un anno” lo disse, poi si liberò frettolosamente dall’abbraccio “adesso scusa. Ma adesso che meglio che… vado a… sotterrarmi dall’imbarazzo o darmi del coglione da qualche altra parte” disse, avviandosi in fretta verso la casa. Ethan gli corse dietro e lo riacciuffò al volo.   
“Ehi, ehi, stai fermo Thommy! Non scappare” Se lo strinse di nuovo a sé, questa volta poggiando il suo petto sulla schiena. Thomas cercò di divincolarsi, ma Ethan era un po’ più alto e sicuramente più robusto di lui. Lottarono per un po’ poco dopo il biondo si arrese, afflosciandosi con la schiena sul busto dell’altro.  
“Non riuscirò più a guardarti in faccia”   
“Perché dici così?”  
“Perché mi piaci da un cazzo di un anno! E io ti ho chiesto di far finta di stare con me, sperando…sperando che tu ti accorgessi di me” si coprì il viso con le mani.  
“Beh, mi sembra abbia funzionato” ridacchiò Ethan. Voleva rendere l’atmosfera meno pesante, Thomas sembrava sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi.  
“Ethan!” esclamò l’altro, riiniziando a divincolarsi.  
“Ok ok! Scusa” lo strinse più forte per bloccarlo di nuovo, non voleva usare tutta quella forza contro di lui, ma non voleva che scappasse da quella conversazione.  
“Non sei arrabbiato?” chiese Thomas. Non si potevano vedere in faccia ma il moro era sicuro che Thom stesse trattenendo le lacrime.  
“No. Cioè un pochino sì. però più che altro sono sorpreso che ti piaccia da così tanto tempo. Cioè, potevi chiedermi di uscire, o invitarmi a fare i compiti a casa tua. Cose così” si sentiva ancora arrabbiato, ma non voleva darglielo a vedere, aveva visto il suo sguardo spaventato solo pochi attimi prima, quando gli aveva chiesto con aggressività da quanto gli piacesse.  
“lo so! Per questo mi sento così stupido adesso! È che…non lo so…mi sembrava più facile avvicinarti come se non mi interessassi davvero. Non sapevo se ti piacessero i ragazzi, non sapevo neanche se ti piacessi, o se ti fossi anche sono accorto della mia esistenza” stavano in classe insieme, era impossibile che non sapesse chi fosse, ma capì che intendeva della sua esistenza come persona, come ragazzo, come ragazzo per cui avere una cotta. In effetti durante tutti quegli anni passati in classe insieme non l’aveva considerato più di tanto, ma come non aveva considerato nessun suo compagno di classe. Era sempre stato abbastanza distaccato nei rapporti con i suoi compagni. Si ricordava di aver sempre considerato Thomas un ragazzo attraente, forse un po’ troppo confusionario, ma di non essersi mai soffermato troppo su di lui, non prima di aver fatto davvero la sua conoscenza in quegli ultimi mesi.  
“Oh! Thommy!” non sapeva come esprimere i suoi pensieri a parole; voleva dirgli che si, fino a pochi mesi fa non gli era mai importato più di tanto di lui, ma che adesso lo considerava un ragazzo fantastico e bellissimo. Che se non fosse stato per lui non avrebbero mai iniziato la loro relazione, anche se in maniera anticonvenzionale. E si, era ancora arrabbiato, ma la rabbia sembrava un’emozione così stupida adesso.   
Gli afferrò le braccia e lo rigirò, per far si che si potessero finalmente guardare negli occhi, ma quel contatto durò poco, infatti chiuse gli occhi e fece unire le loro labbra, in un bacio. Un bacio che servì per fargli capire che era tutto apposto, che non se l’era presa per il suo comportamento. Per fargli capire che teneva a lui.

Rimasero interi minuti a baciarsi in piedi in mezzo al giardino. Si baciarono sulla bocca, sul viso e sul collo, incuranti che potesse passare qualcuno. Nelle brevi pause tra un bacio e quello successivo, Thom non fece altro che chiedergli se davvero davvero non fosse arrabbiato con lui. Andarono via dalla festa poco dopo, salutando tutti frettolosamente. Damiano si lamentò che non avevano neanche aspettato l’apertura dei regali, ma non insistette più di tanto, notando le loro mani unite, i capelli scompigliati e le bocche rosse e gonfie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota Autrice:  
>  Ok lo so, non aggiorno da un mese. La verità è che non ci sono scuse, non c'è una motivazione "ragionevole" per cui ho ritardato così tanto. Come ho già detto in paio di volte, forse è il fatto che sto scrivendo mentre aggiorno che mi mette un po' in ansia, oppure è proprio questo capitolo a bloccarmi, non mi ha mai convinto fino in fondo, infatti ad un certo punto volevo far tutto finire bene e basta, senza che Ethan scoprisse che a Thom piaceva da tempo. Ho lasciato questo capitolo scritto solo in bozza per un sacco di tempo nel mio pc, però alla fine mi sono decisa, ed eccoci qui, ad un capitolo dalla fine.  
> Spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto, lasciate pure un commento o una stellina se volete   
> Al prossimo, ed ultimo, capitolo. Ciao!


	11. Bellissimo

Nella sua testa non era ben chiara la dinamica degli eventi che li aveva fatti finire distesi sul letto a darsi al petting spinto. Si ricordava, appena si ritrovarono da soli nella camera, dell’imbarazzo iniziale di entrambi, Ethan che rompeva il silenzio irreale per annunciare che doveva andare in bagno, con una voce un po’ troppo artificiosa che tradiva la sua agitazione. Quando tornò dal bagno trovò Thomas ad aspettarlo, seduto a gambe incrociate sul letto; si era tolto le scarpe e giocherellava col il bordo della sua camicia. Farfugliò qualcosa sull’aver dimenticato le rose in macchina, ma non importavano davvero in quel momento, precisò subito. Poi alzò lo sguardo e incrociò il suo sguardo.  
Forse fu in quel momento che Ethan si avvicinò al letto per baciarlo, non ne era totalmente sicuro, ma l’importante era solo che in quel momento erano entrambi stretti l’uno all’altro, e tutto sembrava perfetto.  
“Ethan…” sospirò Thomas. Ethan era sopra di lui, sovrastandolo completamene, mentre gli leccava e gli mordicchiava il collo, erano distesi sul grande letto matrimoniale dell’hotel che Thomas aveva fissato. Ethan non sapeva neanche bene come avrebbe fatto il biondo a nascondere quella spesa ai suoi, ma in quel momento non gliene importava più di tanto. L’albergo in cui l’aveva portato era il posto più elegante che Ethan avesse mai visto. Credeva che il suo ragazzo avesse prenotato un albergo in stile “classico”, arredato con mobili antichi e sfarzosi, invece l’ambiente era moderno, quasi tutto era bianco e nero, le linee dei mobili che riempivano l’entrata dell’hotel erano diritte e semplici, ma comunque tutto sembrava estremante costoso, come ovviamente doveva essere. Si sentì estremamente fuori posto mentre lui e Thomas si registravano alla reception e mentre un facchino li accompagnava fino alla camera (che poi, ce ne era davvero bisogno? Ethan era abbastanza sicuro di saper trovare la camera da solo). La camera era stupenda, anche quella estremamente moderna e “chic”. Ethan non si era ritenuto un ragazzo a cui piacessero le cose superficiali, a lui bastava che una casa fosse confortevole, non importava se non fosse arredata al meglio, ma non poteva negare che tutto quello non fosse fantastico.  
Erano ancora vestiti, cosa che in quel momento non aveva alcun senso: stavano per fare sesso, i vestiti non erano contemplati. Ethan si stacco dal collo del biondo e lo tirò su con sé a sedere.  
“Spogliati” gli disse, mentre iniziava a togliersi la camicia. Thomas posò le mani sulle sue.  
“Voglio spogliarti io” annunciò. Lo lasciò fare, alzando le mani in segno di resa. Thomas lo spogliò dalla camicia, con movimenti lenti che probabilmente avrebbero voluto essere anche sensuali, ma che risultarono molto impacciati. Appena si ritrovò a petto nudo Ethan si sbrigò a togliere anche lui la camicia all’altro ragazzo, tornando subito dopo a baciarlo, alternando baci sulle labbra a baci sul collo, indeciso su cosa voleva divorare prima. Thomas gli slacciò i pantaloni e, senza tante cerimonie, gli infilò una mano dentro i boxer, afferrando il membro già semi eretto.  
“Ah!” esclamò Ethan, rabbrividendo per quel gesto improvviso “Fermo Thom” gli posò una mano sulla sua. vide Thomas alzare gli occhi al cielo e buffare.  
“Fermo? Credevo fossimo venuti qui per farlo” disse, pensando che il suo ragazzo sarebbe ripartito con la sua fissazione di andare con calma. Ethan gli tolse piano la mano dal sé, e se la portò alle labbra, baciandogli piano le nocche.  
“Certo che siamo venuti qui per… quello… ma voglio prendermi io cura di te” Thomas vide tutta la sincerità e l’amore nel suo sguardo “lascia fare a me” annunciò il moro.  
Thomas annuì, colpito da quelle parole. Ethan finì di spogliarlo e di spogliarsi, baciandolo in continuazione mentre completava la sua opera. Quando furono completamene nudi si ricordò dei preservativi e del lubrificante nel suo zaino, ma quando si alzò per prenderli Thom lo afferrò per un braccio e si aggrappò a lui.  
“Dove vai?” chiese, con il viso rosso e lo sguardo preoccupato.  
“A prendere quello che ci serve, tranquillo” oddio, lui e Thomas stavano per perdere la verginità quella sera e lui non riusciva neppure a dire preservativi e lubrificante.  
Thomas gli lasciò immediatamente il braccio, imbarazzato per agito così d’istinto.  
A Ethan gli tremarono le mani quando aprì la cerniera dello zaino per prendere tutto il necessario. Tornato sul letto matrimoniale buttò tutto un po’ a casaccio sopra le lenzuola, mentre riattirava a sé Thomas che intanto si era coperto col lenzuolo.  
“Non coprirti” gli disse. Thomas ubbidì quasi all’istante lasciando la presa sul lenzuolo ed esponendosi al suo sguardo. Era bellissimo. Il suo corpo magro risaltava in mezzo alla stanza.  
“Possiamo spengere la luce” sussurrò il biondo.  
“No. Voglio vederti” non capiva perché Thomas avesse così paura di farsi vedere da lui, al massimo avrebbe dovuto essere Ethan quello in soggezione davanti a tutta quella bellezza.  
Tornò sul letto, lasciando gli oggetti che aveva preso a caso in mezzo alle lenzuola, e afferrando le mani del ragazzo con le proprie.  
“È perfetto così” disse, ad un soffio dalle sue labbra. Thommy arrossì e sorrise, sporgendogli per farsi baciare. Lo accontentò e si ritrovarono ad esplorarsi con la lingua e le mani per un po’.  
Erano entrambi molto eccitati, e Ethan si fece coraggio e decise che era il momento giusto per andare un po’ più in la. Aprì il tubetto e si bagnò le dita di una mano  
Thomas si girò, distendendosi con la pancia sul letto e alzandosi leggermente col bacino e le ginocchia, allargando le gambe. Ethan si infiammò vedendolo in quella posizione così esposta, ma si preoccupò anche.  
“Non vuoi vedermi in faccia?” chiese, tutte le volte che si erano toccati l’avevano fatto guardandosi in viso, quella posizione non l’avevano mai provata. Forse Thomas non voleva vederlo?  
“Così è meglio” spiegò il biondo.  
“Meglio?”  
“lo…lo sento di più. Quando faccio da solo è più intenso se sto in questa posizione” Immagini di Thom che si infilava due dita dentro di sé, in quella posizione, attraversarono immediatamente la mente di Ethan, facendogli inturgidire ulteriormente l’erezione.  
“Ok” Ethan non era in grado di aggiungere nient’altro, in quel momento. posò la mano asciutta alla base della schiena, facendo rabbrividire Thom. Con l’altra iniziò ad accarezzare la piccola apertura del ragazzo, stuzzicandolo, senza dargli davvero soddisfazione.  
Thomas iniziò a mugugnare, insoddisfatto. Ethan sapeva quanto il biondo ama e odiava quando faceva così; l’attesa del vero piacere era un dolore e un piacere al tempo stesso.  
“Umm…Ethan” ansimò. Il moro si decise finalmente a fare sul serio. Spinse due dita bagnate velocemente dentro di lui, facendolo sobbalzare. Si precipitò a spingere verso il basso la mano che spingeva la schiena del ragazzo, per evitare che si muovesse troppo. Thomas aveva la brutta abitudine di contorcersi troppo durante il sesso.  
Continuò a spingere le dita dentro di lui, guardavo Thom affondare il viso dentro il cuscino e gemere.   
“Aggiungine un altro” disse. Ethan, sorprendentemente, lo soddisfò subito. Cercò di preparalo e bagnarlo il meglio possibile, anche se non era sicuro di quado sarebbe stato effettivamente pronto, visto che Thomas continuava a contorcersi pregandolo di sbrigarsi.  
“Girati, Thommy. Per la nostra prima volta voglio vederti in viso” il biondo obbedì, commosso da quelle parole.  
Quando entrò dentro di lui Thomas trattenne un urlo di dolore, ma non poté impedire alle lacrime di scendere sul suo volto.  
Ethan, vedendolo soffrire, cercò di allontanarsi da lui, ma Thomas lo bloccò con le braccia.  
“No!” esclamò. Il dolore era forte, ma doveva riuscire a sopportarlo. Poteva riuscire a sopportarlo. Sapeva che avrebbe fatto male.   
“No, Thom, ti sto facendo male”  
“Aspetta un secondo. Solo un secondo. Ti prego” rimasero fermi immobili in quella posizione, con le membra che tremavano per lo sforzo. Dopo minuti, che per Ethan sembrarono ore, Thomas disse.  
“Puoi…muoverti” e Ethan lo fece. Si mosse, finalmente. Gemette mentre affondava nel corpo caldo nell’altro. Sembrava che non avesse aspettato altro per tutta la vita. Thomas, dopo le prime spinte in cui rimase in silenzio, iniziò ad emettere dei suoni leggeri, suoni che il loro aveva paura fossero di dolore, ma che capì ben presto essere di piacere.  
Di nuovo quella sensazione di troppo colpì Ethan in pieno, facendolo tremare e dubitare di sé per un attimo, ma quella volta, al contrario delle altre, non si lasciò sopraffare dall’emozione e la lasciò passare, concentrandosi completamente sul corpo dell’altro.  
Ethan venne, per la prima volta dentro il corpo di un ragazzo, e anche se le sensazioni vennero attutite dal preservativo, non provò mai una gioia più intensa.  
Si sfilò dal corpo del biondo, che era ancora duro e aveva iniziato a toccarsi da solo.   
“Fermo…” gli bloccò la mano, spostandola via e sistemandosi tra le sue gambe “…Voglio farti venire così” disse, prima di prenderglielo completamente in bocca. E lo fece venire. Thomas eiaculò nella sua bocca, con un urlo liberatorio, non cercando neanche di attutire il suono.   
Quando si distese sul letto Thomas aveva già gli occhi chiusi, non dormiva ancora ma sembrava sul punto di farlo. Ethan, a malincuore, non volendo allontanarsi da quel corpo caldo, lo lasciò solo il tempo indispensabile per allungarsi dall’altra parte del letto e spegnere la luce. Tornò subito da lui, abbracciandolo e addormentandosi insieme.

…………………….

Ethan si svegliò senza apparente motivo. Nel bel mezzo della notte si ritrovò vigile e con gli occhi che cercavano di distinguere i contorni della camera in cui si trovava. Gli ci volle qualche attimo per capire dove si trovava e che il respiro pensante che sentiva era quello di Thomas, che dormiva tranquillo accanto a lui. Il biondo si era raggomitolato su se stesso, dando l’illusione di essere più piccolo di quello che era in realtà. Ethan si accorse di avere freddo e che probabilmente era per quello che si era svegliato. Cercò la coperta, che nella foga della sera prima era caduta a terra, e la raccolse. Si avvicinò al ragazzo, mentre copriva il loro corpi con il pezzo di stoffa, rimettendosi a dormire.

……………………….

Ormai erano circa le quattro di mattina, erano entrambi svegli, distesi sul letto e coperti malamente dal lenzuolo. Thom era appoggiato con la testa sul suo petto, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul soffitto. Ethan gli stava accarezzando i capelli, districandoli e scompigliandoli ad intermittenza.  
“Come l’hai capito?” chiese Thomas, interrompendo i suoi viaggi mentali “che mi piaci da tanto”  
“Damiano” rispose semplicemente l’altro “parlavano ed è venuto fuori il discorso. Ma l’ha fatto in buona fede, credeva lo sapessi”  
“Oh. Parlate di me quando non ci sono?” era rosso in viso.  
“In verità credo di non aver mai parlato da solo con Damiano prima di sta sera” ammise “quindi mi sbavavi dietro da un anno, eh?” non voleva forzarlo troppo a raccontare, ma erano entratine argomento, e Ethan era curiosi di saperne di più. Thomas si rigirò, staccandosi dal sul petto e andando ad affondare la faccia nel cuscino immacolato.  
“Uff…Si. oddio! Un anno!” esclamò con voce eccessivamente stridula “credo sia la cotta più lunga della storia! Che vergogna”  
“Lo trovo molto carino, invece. Mostra la tua tenacia”   
“davvero? Non lo dici perché ti faccio pena?” chiese il biondo, tendendo sempre il viso nascosto da lui. Ethan si riavvicinò al suo ragazzo, lo abbracciò cercando di avvolgerlo al meglio, anche se la posizione sdraiata non glielo permetteva al meglio.  
“No… in verità l’ho detto solo perché sei carino. Dopo questa sera ti abbandonerò e non ti chiamerò più.” Scherzò. Thomas per fortuna capì immediatamente che non parlava sul serio, e gli si spinse addosso, imitando uno spintone, ma infinitiva mente più dolce.  
“Scemo!” Ethan gli baciò la nuca, riprendo ad accarezzargli i capelli. Credette che il discorso sarebbe morto li, invece, sorprendentemente, Thomas riprese a parlare.  
“Ogni mattina cercavo sempre di arrivare prima in classe, così potevo vederti quando entravi e ti sedevi al tuo banco due file davanti a me. Sembravi sempre nel tuo mondo, come se non ti importasse degli altri. Mi attirava la tua compostezza, la tua lontananza da tutto quello che ti circondava. Non so bene come spiegarlo” sbuffò, arrabbiato per non riuscire a spiegare meglio quel concetto “Mi piaceva, e mi piace, quando ti leghi i capelli in una coda alta, e anche quando li slegavi. Mi piace perché ricadono morbini sulle tue spalle” finalmente girò il viso verso il suo, continuando a parlare mentre i due ragazzi si perdevano l’uno negli occhi dell’altro “E poi mi piaceva la tua intelligenza, come se tu fossi in questa scuola per merito, e non perché hai i genitori ricchi. E poi, cazzo, scusa ma credo che tu non te ne renda conto, ma sei davvero bello. Bello da morire”  
“Tu sei bello da morire” era sconvolto da quel discorso così sincero, ma quella fu l’unica risposta in grado di dargli.  
“Non è vero” ribatté immediatamente.  
“Si, devi credermi. Sei bellissimo” gli afferrò il viso con la mano gli diede un bacio sulle labbra. Un bacio umido ma breve “sei il ragazzo più bello che abbia mai visto. Quando mi hai detto che eri vergine non ci credevo” il viso di Thomas divenne completamene rosso.   
“Credo che tu l’abbia visto, che sono…ero vergine” balbettò. Ethan avrebbe voluto dirgli che era fiero di essere stato il primo ragazzo di Thomas, ma si limitò a baciarlo, comunicandogli tutto con quel gesto.  
“Ho fame, facciamo colazione” disse Thomas, alla fine della pomiciata.  
“Sono le quattro di mattina”  
“Il servizio in camera funziona tutta la notte”  
“Non voglio disturbare quei poveri cuochi e camerieri per un capriccio” Thomas si imbronciò.   
“Ma non è un capriccio…ho fame veramente” come a confermare quella tesi lo stomaco del biondo emise un rumore strano “Visto!” esclamò, soddisfatto di dimostrargli che non stava dicendo una bugia.  
“Ok, va bene. Ma solo perché hai fame davvero” gli concesse. Thomas si avvicinò al suo viso, baciandogli il naso. “grazie. Dopotutto il sesso fa venire fare” disse, prima di staccarsi da lui per afferrare il telefono fisso e comporre il numero del servizio in camera. Ovviamente Ethan era assistito furiosamente a quella affermazione.  
“Prendi qualcosa anche per me, allora” ebbe solo la forza di dire, prima di rigirarsi nel letto.  
………………..

“Facciamo il bagno insieme!”  
“No, dai Thom, siamo già in ritardo, non possiamo” dovevano ancora vestirsi e fare il check out, ed erano già le undici di mattina, sua mamma probabilmente lo avrebbe chiamato se non si fosse presentato a pranzo, e Ethan non sapeva se avesse la forza e il coraggio di mentirgli ancora.  
“Ma c’è una vasca da bagno enorme”  
“No, Thom”   
“Ti prego!” Thomas aveva la sua solita espressione da cucciolo mentre cercava di convincere Ethan a entrare in vasca con lui. Ethan in verità aveva qualche problema a contraddire il biondo, visto che il ragazzo era praticamente nudo davanti a lui, ad eccezione di un asciugamano legato in vita. Thomas gli si avvicinò, circondandogli il busto con le braccia e mordendogli leggermente il labbro inferiore.  
“Ti prego!” ripeté, assumendo una espressione bisognosa e seducente insieme. Per essere un ragazzo che fino alla sera prima era vergine sapeva già come sfruttare le sue doti. Non aspetto neanche una risposta da Ethan, lo spogliò direttamente della maglietta e dei boxer e lo condusse in bagno. La vasca era già riempita a metà mentre l’acqua continuava a scorre. Thom aveva messo un bagnoschiuma che aveva creato una schiuma densa e di un profumo che Ethan non riuscì a riconoscere. Comunque, il profumo non era importante in quel momento, si concentrò su Thomas e gli afferrò i fianchi, mezzi nascosti dall’asciugamano. Lo baciò, premendo il suo petto nudo contro quello dell’altro, notando che aveva la pelle d’oca.  
“Entriamo in vasca, stai gelando” gli sussurrò ad un soffio dalle sue labbra. L’altro ragazzo annuì e si fece spogliare dall’asciugamano, rimanendo nudo anch’esso.   
La vasca era davvero grande, permettendogli di stare davvero comodi, anche se Ethan tirò il biondo a sé, facendolo sedere sopra il suo grembo.  
“Perché alla fine mi faccio sempre convincere da te?” disse, mentre gli baciava una spalla e iniziava ad insaponarlo. la risata cristallina di Thomas risuonò nella stanza.  
“Perché sono bellissimo, no?” gli rispose, riprendendo quello che gli aveva detto la sera prima. Ethan non poté che dargli ragione, pensando che probabilmente quel ragazzo prima o poi l’avrebbe portato alla pazzia. Fece scorrere le mani sul suo petto, fermandosi sui capezzoli e iniziando a manipolarli con le dita.  
“Uhm…” mugugnò Thomas. Ethan continuò, scendendo con una mano verso il basso, fino a infilare la mano sotto l’acqua e afferrando il membro dell’altro, che era già eccitato.  
“Ah…non eravamo in ritardo?” chiese Thomas, prendendolo in giro, anche se il suo tono infermo tradiva le sue vere emozioni.  
“Se vuoi smetto”  
“No! No… continua” si affrettò subito a dire, spaventato da quella prospettiva. Ethan iniziò ad accarezzagli l’erezione, prima con tocchi leggeri e via via sempre più decisi. Il ragazzo gemette sempre più forte, facendo così aumentare anche l’eccitazione dell’altro che sentiva l’erezione crescere a contatto con la schiena dell’altro.  
Spostò la mano, che stava ancora torturando il capezzolo, verso il basso. Gli afferro la gamba e la spostò, raggiungendo con le dita l’entrata di Thomas.  
“Qui... come va?” chiese. Thomas sussultò e fece un verso indefinibile quando lo sfiorò in mezzo alle natiche.  
“E’ ancora un po’ sensibile” ammise. Ethan tolse subito la mano da li, avendo paura di fargli male.  
“No, continua se vuoi, stai solo…fai piano”   
“Non voglio farti male”  
“Non me ne farai” tornò con mano dentro l’acqua, mentre riprendeva ad accarezzargli il membro. Un mugugno gli uscì dalle labbra mentre lo penetrava con un dito. Thomas era bollente, e l’acqua aiutava a rendere più cedevole le sue pareti interne.   
Lo sentì spingersi contro il suo dito. Attese ancora qualche attimo prima di aggiungere il secondo dito, allargandolo e incurvando la falange. Si perse a immaginarsi affondare dentro di lui, ma per ora doveva accontentarsi solo di darsi piacere sentendo i suoi gemiti.  
Thomas iniziò a muoversi, fregando la base della sua schiena contro l’erezione del moro, donandogli una scarica di piacere che si propagò per tutto il suo corpo. Thomas si inarcò all’indietro, chiudendo gli occhi e portando una mano dietro di sé alla cieca, afferrandogli alla rinfusa i capelli bagnati. Ormai gemeva incontrollatamente mentre continuava a spingersi contro la falange dentro di lui. Fu quello probabilmente a far scogliere Ethan e scoppiò in un orgasmo poco dopo. Cercò di non farsi travolgere dal piacere mentre continuava a toccare il biondo, che venne anch’esso poco dopo, afflosciandosi lentamente contro di lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok è finita! Scusate il ritardo astronomico ma (come ho già detto su instagram) la mia vita privata ha avuto degli sconvolgimenti abbastanza seri in questo periodo, che mi hanno un po' distratto da wattpad e dalla mia vita su internet in generale.  
> Lo so non succede nulla, a parte lo smut, ma la storia per me si era conclusa nell'altro capitolo e questo era solo un piccolo epilogo conclusivo.  
> Se questo capitolo vi è piaciuto, lasciate un commento o almeno una stellina 😉😉  
> Ciao!!

**Author's Note:**

> Nota autrice:
> 
> Ciao a tutti!
> 
> Eccomi tornata dopo più di un mese d'assenza... scusate... 😓 ma dopo gli esami sono volata in vacanza e ho lasciato perdere tutto il resto.
> 
> Allora, che dire su questa storia? Spero vi abbia incuriosito questo primo capitolo e che abbiate voglia di leggere anche gli altri. Commenti e stelline sono benaccetti. ❤️
> 
> Ci vediamo al prossimo capitolo!


End file.
